I can't live without you
by ellfana1ui
Summary: Hubungan selama tiga tahun Sehun dan Luhan kini berada dalam keretakan yang berujung perpisahan. Luhan yang merasa bingung dengan perubahan drastis sikap Sehun yang menjauhinya tentu tak akan rela Sehun berpaling secepat itu darinya./Warning!/Pedo!Hun/Kid!han /Rated M!Mpreg!/Yaoi/Hunhan/Chanlu/Kailu/Hundae Couple/No Bash No Flame ne
1. Chapter 1

**Hai newbie di sini, saya belum percaya diri dengan ff buatan sendiri, Mohon maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran.**

**Author: Ellfa andreas septiana**

**Title: I can't live without you.**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt,drama,tragedy,YAOI**

**Cast: Xiao Lu aka Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Huang Zi Tao , Byun Baekyun, Do Kyung soo and other.**

**Desclaime: Cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka, Hunhan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa. **

**Happy reading my sisters and my brothers**

Summary: hubungan awal Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan di mulai dari saling kenal dari sebuah jejaring sosial, sehingga mereka memutuskan bertemu yang mengagetkan adalah Luhan telah membuat Oh Sehun jantungan karena meminta ciuman di hari pertama mereka bertemu./Yaoi/Hunhan Couple.

**~Love~**

**.**

"Oh Sehun habiskan makan malam mu!" Sehun berdecak menurunkan buku filsafat umumnya dengan gerakan slow motion seolah buku itu akan berubah menjadi abu jika sedetik saja ia tak memperhatikannya.

"Oh, mom! Aku ada test besok, i'm busy." Sehun mendengus karena mom nya hanya merespon dengan delikan maksimal, semakin sebal karena dad dan hyung nya hanya terkikik sambil sibuk menatap nya seolah tengah melihat telenovela.

"Kau juga Oh Kris cepat habiskan susu coklatmu ."Kini giliran Hyung Sehun yang merengut.

"I did!." Ucapnya menunjuk gelas kosong milik Sehun.

"Hey!" Sehun tak terima segera menyodorkan lebih dekat gelas susu Kris yang masih penuh tepat pada dada bidang sang hyung.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sons, dan atau mom yang akan menyuapi kalian berdua."

Kini bukan Sehun saja yang merengut menekuk tampangnya sampai berlapis-lapis tapi Kris juga,sedangkan Dad mereka tanpa perasaan terpingkal –pingkal mendenganya, Sehun dan Kris- kedua namja tampan tersebut merasa ingin mati saja sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Tuan muda, Kita sudah sampai di rumah ." Namja cantik itu hanya menggumam, dan masih sibuk bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya, dengan mata rusa menggemaskan yang masih terpaku pada layar gadget nya ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan angkuh diiringi para pelayan yang membawa tas pink cerah miliknya.

"Mana Baba?" suara angkuhnya Xi Luhan-namja cantik itu terdengar bergema di rumah megah yang baru ia masuki, Salah satu Maid menghampirinya,"Tuan besar belum pulang tuan muda, beliau meminta agar tuan muda makan malam terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggunya, Luhan hanya memasang wajah datar, detik kemudian ia menghendikkan bahu tak peduli dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar nya, menutup pintu kamar dengan dekorasi rusa di setiap tepinya dengan bantingan yang begitu kuat, Well itu berarti tanda bahwa Luhan menginginkan makanan itu berada dalam kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kris!."

"Yak!panggil aku hyung!." Sehun memutar bola mata dengan malas, ia memilih menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya di ambang pintu, menatap tajam wajah sok polos hyungnya dengan mata biru lautnya- mata yang sama persis dimiliki oleh sang kakak.

"Kembalikan dan letakkan laptopku di tempat semula atau kau akan mendapatkan tubuh mu tergantung sadis di atas pohon mahoni di depan sana!." Mendengarnya Kris malah meringis dibuat-buat, dia tahu sang adik tak mungkin melakukannya setelah semua jasa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Well, tak mungkin kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu, dengan sikap mulia yang kulakukan padamu, kini kau mempunyai kekasih, Mr Cadel."

"Shut up!, don't speak like that." Kris menghendikkan bahu tak peduli namja itu tahu Sehun paling anti di sebut cadel walau sang adik pernah mengalami masa itu dan hilang sama sekali pada tingat 2 JHS -Sehun mengalami keterlambatan memang , walau terlahir sangat cerdas dengan diberkahi paras yang luar biasa tampan tetap saja kecadelannya itu mengurangi hingga 2-3 poin dari sepuluh ."Yah, tapi sekarang nilai dari dirimu adalah 10 sempurna."Ucap Kris tiba-tiba setelah pikirannya tadi berkelana mengingat masa lalu sang dongsaeng. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Brak

"Awww!." Erang Kris saat pantatnya menyentuh lantar marmer yang dingin.

"Sebagai saudara kau itu paling terlalu mencampuri privasi orang." Ucap Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Kris bahkan terlihat seperti anak anjing di hadapannya ketimbang namja yang biasa di teriaki nama dan di elu-eluhkan ketampanannya di XOXO Senior High School.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan kekasih dunia mayamu –ow tenang sobat." Kris mengangkat tangan ketika melihat sehun akan menimpuk laptop yang sempat ia rampas sebelum menendang kris keluar kamarnya."Percayalah itu manjur, kau akan dapat pasangan cantik di sana seperti aku yang mendapatkan Tao."Cerocosnya lagi.

Sehun mendengus kemudian berkata"Aku akan menraktirmu jika ini berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku ." Kemudian tanpa perlu berusaha bersikap sopan ia menutup pintu kamarnya keras, tepat di depan wajah blasteran Kris.

"Cih dasar Maknae Cadel"

"Kris aku masih mendengarmu." Suara Sehun terdengar mengerikan, Kris terkekeh dan berlalu ke kamarnya-terletak tepat di samping kamar Sehun seraya bersenandung pelan.

**.**

**.**

Luhan terbangun dalam tidurnya, wajah mungilnya sedikit ia tolehkan pada benda persegi 14 inc yang mengeluarkan cahaya terang, tubuh mungilnya beringsut ke arah benda tersebut.

Bibir pinknya tertarik membentuk senyum yang sangat manis ketika kekasih dunia maya yang ia tunggu hingga jatuh tertidur akhirnya Online.

_Begin Conversation..._

_SehOdult On-_

_SehOdult: Hai chagiya sudah siap untuk besok_

Luhan menaikkan alisnya, ternyata si kekasihnya ini telah berani memanggilnya Chagiya, tenang saja Luhan tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan itu, namja cantik itu hanya kaget dengan panggilan kekasih yang bahkan belum ia tatap wajahnya.

_LuluDeer:ya. Aku akan menunggumu tepat di Seoul broad way, ingat jam dua siang tepat aku tidak suka menunggu tuan._

Sehun terkekeh sepeti dugaannya kekasih dunia mayanya itu.."prefecsionis." Lanjutnya dengan suara mulut. Oh ya. Sehun barulah teringat sesuatu dalam 4 bulan berhubungan namja tampan itu tidak mengetahui apa gender sang kekasih.

_LuluDeer: aku namja._

Sehun mengangguk mengerti setelah ia mengetikkan –apa gendermu chagiya?- dan ia kirimkan pada Luhan, baginya tak masalah orang itu siapa jika menurut Sehun memuaskan untuk dijadikan seorang kekasih.

Memuaskan?apa maksud tersembunyimu Oh Sehun.

_SehOdult: Ok luludeer mari kita sedikit berbicara jujur, siapa namamu sebenarnya?_

_LuluDeer: Bisa kau duluan tuan SehOdult?_

_SehOdult:Alright, namaku Oh Sehun, aku akan memakai seragam sekolahku besok karena sekolah bubar tepat setengah jam sebelum waktu janji yang ditentukan._

_LuluDeer: Namaku Xi Luhan, itu lama sekali kau tahu. sekolahku bubar jam sembilan aku bisa dituduh hilang dari rumah jika tetap memakai seragamku._

Alis Sehun berkerut tanda ia merasakan kejanggalan, mana ada sekolah yang bubar jam sembilan pagi?, namja di sebrang sana pasti tengah bercanda, itu candaan yang garing menurut namja tampan tersebut, tapi yah Sehun berusaha memakluminya.

_SehOdult: Pakai saja jika kau bertemu denganku, atau kau meminta aku yang menggantikan seragammu dengan tanganku ini.*smile_

_LuluDeer:Iuh, itu menjijikkan, baiklah aku melakukan ini karena aku menghargaimu tuan Oh Sehun yang mesum._

Sehun tertawa, belum-belum ia dikatai mesum, sungguh rasa penasarannya kian besar untuk menemui namja ini.

_SehOdult:Kau ingin apa jika kita bertemu nanti?_

Luhan cepat-cepat menjawab, keinginan yang ia pendam sejak 4 bulan yang lalu

_ . . . .melumat._

_SehOdult: kkk jadi siapa yang sebenarnya mesum di sini tuan Xi yang nakal?._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

.

**Ellfa andreas septiana imnida**

**You can call me Ellfa.**

**Semoga Kalian suka~ No Bash and Flame, Ok.**

**Hargai orang lain maka kamu akan dihargai Oleh Tuhan.**

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I can't live without you.**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt,drama,tragedy,YAOI**

**Cast: Xiao Lu aka Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Huang Zi Tao , Byun Baekyun, Do Kyung soo and other.**

**Desclaime: Cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka, Hunhan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa. **

**Happy reading my sisters and my brothers**

Summary: hubungan awal Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan di mulai dari saling kenal dari sebuah jejaring sosial, sehingga mereka memutuskan bertemu yang mengagetkan adalah Luhan telah membuat Oh Sehun jantungan karena meminta ciuman di hari pertama mereka bertemu –setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan adalah seorang bocah sekolah dasar tingkat empat./Yaoi/Hunhan Couple.

**~Love~**

**.**

"Oh sial!." Sehun terus saja mengumpat di balik helmnya, kalau bukan karena jam tambahan dadakan yang dilakukan oleh guru sejarahnya pasti ia sudah berada di seoul broadway, dan yang paling parah ia terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikannya, oh jangan sampai kekasihnya mengecap bahwa ia adalah namja yang suka membual.

"_**Kita ubah tempat, Museoum ini panas aku menunggumu di tamannya saja dan tuan Oh kau perlu tahu bahwa 15 menit bukan waktu yang singkat-Luhan"**_ Sehun mendesah itu bagai pukulan telak di kepala saat terakhir ia mengecek skypenya.

Sehun menyampirkan almaternya di pundak ia buat langkah panjangnya sesantai mungkin, wajah pucatnya yang berpeluh semakin menambah kadar ketampanannya sehingga tak pelak menarik perhatian orang di sekitar taman ditambah seragam elit yang kini melekat pada tubuhnya, sungguh Oh Sehun terlihat bagai pangeran.

"Xi Luhan di mana kau?" Gumamnya kembali berkutat pada gadgednya, namun suara manis terlebih dahulu menegurnya.

"Khm, sedang mencari seseorang ." Sehun melongo ia baru menyadari bahwa ada seorang bocah yang sangat cantik duduk manis di bangku taman 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Sehun sempat terpanah dengan keimutannya matanya yang bulat bagai rusa, hidungnya yang kecil dan bangir, serta bibir pink tipis menggoda, Sehun tidak dapat menjabarkannya lebih jauh namja di dapannya- bocah itu seperti boneka porselen.

"Tuan?." Bocah mungil itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi,tatapan namja SHS di depannya seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup walau tatapan seperti itu sering Luhan temukan di semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Mata Sehun masih saja berpedar dan memandang lurus penampilan bocah cilik tersebut sehingga ia manyadari bahwa seragam yang dipakai bocah tersebut berasa dari Malborough street Haskell-Dean School for boys sekolah yang menaungi XoXo,-sekolah khusus laki-laki, sedangkan XoXo sekolah umum namja dan yeoja, dan juga 4 garis putih yang berada di lengan almamaternya menunjukkan bahwa bocah boneka di hadapannya berada di tingkat 4 sekolah dasar.

Karena jengah dengan tatapan tajam Sehun, Luhan memilih turun dan menghampiri namja tampan yang mampu menawan hatinya dalam waktu sekejap.

Tinggi Luhan yang tak lebih dari pinggang Sehun membuat namja cantik itu mendongak.

"Mana ciumanku?." Tanya Luhan merengut-sangat manis.

"Hah?." Sehun kebingungan, apakah dia tidak salah dengar?.

"Kau Oh Sehun bukan?, maaf aku membaca dari name tag mu jadi kau ku persilahkan membaca name tag ku." Tunjuk bocah kecil itu pada benda persegi panjang yang melekat di jas sekolahnya.

_Xi Luhan._

Sehun merasa jantungnya memompa dengan cepat, jangan-jangan bocah kecil ini adalah kekasih dunia mayanya?. Bocah tingkat empat sekolah dasar?. Dan sekarang dengan tampang polosnya menagih ciumannya?. Baiklah siapa yang bersedia untuk menjawab pertanyaan milik Sehun, fakta gila ini benar-benar telah menampar wajah tampannya.

"Aku memberimu waktu sepuluh detik untuk mendekatkan wajah tampanmu itu padaku Tuan Oh."Ucap Luhan memerintah, bocah cantik itu terlihat tak sabaran untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dari Sehun-kekasih dunia mayanya.

Sehun memang tak keberatan dengan gelar yang di berikan oleh semua orang yang mengaguminya seperti si pangeran tampan, si cerdas, Duo namja keren dan Kaya-gelar yang ia sandang bersama Kris hyungnya namun ia akan sangat keberatan jika gelar pedophilia juga masuk dalam daftar memorinya.

"Lima."Sehun mendelik mendengar suara imut Luhan yang telah menghitung setengah jalan.

Tubuh mungil Luhan semakin merapat pada tubuh Sehun, dengan mamasang ekspresi polos namja cantik itu mendongak lebih tinggi , hingga mata tajam Sehun tak pelak memandang bibir pink mungil milik Luhan, Sehun merutuki kebodohannya karena sadar ia baru saja membasahi bibirnya.

"Delapan."

"Sembilan."

"Sepu...

DEGH

_OH MY!_

Siapapun tolong Sehun karena namja tampan itu baru saja terkena Heart attack dadakan.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Ini saya Publish dalam waktu yang singkat, walau sedikit namun dapat memperjelas cerita ini**

**Gomawo review, follow, dan favoritenya**

**Salam cinta Ellfa**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.Three**

**Title: I can't live without you.**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt,drama,tragedy,YAOI**

**Cast: Xiao Lu aka Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Huang Zi Tao , Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyung soo and other.**

**Desclaime: Cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka, Hunhan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa. **

**Happy reading my sisters and my brothers**

Summary: hubungan awal Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan di mulai dari sebuah jejaring sosial, sehingga mereka memutuskan bertemu yang mengagetkan adalah Luhan telah membuat Oh Sehun jantungan karena meminta ciuman di hari pertama mereka bertemu –setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan adalah seorang bocah sekolah dasar tingkat empat./Yaoi/Hunhan Couple.

**~Love~**

Sehun datang dengan muka kusut, tas hitam, sepatu, serta jas ia lempar kesembarang arah kemudian namja tampan itu mendudukkan diri di ranjang _king size_nya dengan kasar.

Sehun diam, mata tajammnya yang biasanya penuh karisma kini kosong.

"Agggh."tangannya mengacak surai hitamnya dengan gemas, Sungguh hanya satu tujuan yang ingin dicapai..

Menendang Kris tepat di bokong, hyung Sehun yang mengklaim diri selalu tahu akan segalanya.

Oke lupakan Kris, Sehun benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan pada si blode nanti.

"Xi Luhan." Sehun merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di atas ranjang, "Xi Luhan." Ulang Sehun seakan mengucapkan mantra," Apa yang harus ku lakukan padamu sekarang?."tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, Sehun begitu terlihat bingung sekarang.

* * *

****Flashback~**

**Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang, keduanya tidak sekalipun berniat memutuskan kontak mata mereka.**

"**Jadi berapa umurmu sekarang tuan Xi?." Suara Sehun hampir memberat, namja tampan itu sedang menahan rasa marah dan malunya untuk dua alasan, pertama namja itu malu karena merasa ia benar-benar menjelma menjadi pedophil sekarang, kedua-marah karena ini berkat Kris dan semua promosi bak ahjusshi-ahjussi di pasar tradisional.**

**Luhan memberi isyarat tangan untuk menunggu ketika pelayan cafe tempat mereka seinggahi meletakkan pesanan keduanya.**

'_**Lihatlah oh Sehun dia benar-benar masih anak-anak'**_** batin Sehun menjerit frustasi melihat minuman yang tengah di sedot luhan, bahkan pesanan namja itu adalah susu coklat kocok dan cake gambar wajah rusa lucu, oh dan juga jangan lupakan cafe ini –pelanggan secara keseluruhan adalah para ahjumma dan anak mereka, Luhan bukan namja remaja yang terperangkap di tubuh kecilnya tapi memang namja di depan Sehun adalah anak-anak sungguhan.**

"**Maaf membuatmu menunggu umurku 8 tahun tuan Oh Sehun." Luhan mengelap bibir pink mungilnya dengan sapu tangan dari saku miliknya dengan gerakan anggun. Sehun mendesah-bukan, bukan karena gerakan Luhan yang benar-benar memperlihatkan status sosialnya namun ia mendesah dengan jawaban Luhan- 8 tahun sedangkan Sehun 16 tahun.**

"**Tuan Oh?." Sehun memandang Luhan lekat. Luhan bergenyit walau pandangan Sehun intens padanya tetapi pandangan itu menerawang-namja tampan di depannya sedang tak fokus.**

"**Tuan Oh kau tak fokus, apa yang mengganjal di pikiranmu?." Luhan akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Tangan mungil nan putih milik luhan melambai lembut didepan wajah Sehun, Sehun yang tak benar begitu melamun memilih mengikuti Luhan-meminum colanya dengan lamat sekedar untuk membasahi kerongkongan yang kering sekering gersangnya gurun di arab.**

"**Hyung-panggil aku hyung, kau bisa menghilangkan panggilan tuan dan menggantinya dengan panggilan Sehun hyung ."Koreksi Sehun tanpa bermaksud menyindir makhluk boneka di hadapannya, Luhan terdiam memandang Sehun mengerjabkan mata bulatnya imut sebelum mengangguk mengerti, Kalau bukan Sehun yang sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya mungkin ia dapat mimisan seperti orang-orang di luar sana setelah melihat pemandangan super menggemaskan tersebut.**

"**Baiklah, Sehun hyung kau juga bisa memanggilku Luhan." Ucapnya tersenyum manis**

"**sebelumnya aku minta maaf."Sehun berdehem sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya"jika selama ini aku menggunakan kata-kata kurang pantas padamu."tungkasnya, Luhan memiringkan kepala tanda tak dapat menangkap ucapan Sehun."Contohnya?." Tanya Luhan seraya memotong kue bentuk rusa yang mengeluarkan bau khas strawberry.**

"**Ciuman itu aku.."**

"**Ya, aku menagih itu Tuan **_**mian**_** maksudku Sehun hyung."**

**Sehun menegang Luhan bahkan mencondongkan badan mungilnya dengan bertumpu di meja, menatap Sehun dengan cara yang tak biasa, tiba-tiba perasaan frustasi datang menghantam kepala Sehun lalu tanpa pikir panjang namja itu mencondongkan pula tubuhnya hingga hidung mancung keduanya hampir saja bersentuhan.**

"**Kau akan mendapatkannya, percayalah kau kekasihku." Begitulah isi dari jawaban akhir Sehun pada Luhan Sehingga bocah cantik itu mengerti bahkan sampai akhir dari kencan mereka Luhan tak membahas ciuman itu.**

****Flash back Off~**

Sehun sudah jatuh tertidur setelah memikirkan-Luhan bocah cantik itu,beruntung bagi Kris yang baru datang dari acara kencannya melewati kamar Sehun dengan bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil, seolah ia masih dapat melihat indahnya dunia esok hari.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Hatchuuuuuuu~."Sehun melirik datar Kris yang memeluk erat tubuhnya walau ia telah menggunakan blazzer ditambah jas sekolah namja itu tetap menggigil."Okh, menyesal dulu aku pernah berteriak kegirangan karena mommy hamil dan memberikanku adik." Sehun berdecak tanpa banyak bicara melepas jaket miliknya dan langsung diterima Kris kasar kemudian dengan tergesa melingkarkan jaket itu pada bahu tegapnya.

Kris memang telah mendapatkan hukuman berat Sehun di pagi hari mulai dari ranjang yang penuh bubuk cabai sampai kulit putihnya iritasi, susu pagi di atas meja nakas yang berasa super asin, sampai air bathtub yang penuh dengan potongan es sebesar bola basket yang dituangkan Sehun saat Kris tengah berendam, mengancam nya untuk membolos sekolah hari ini dan yang terakhir ditendang Sehun saat akan duduk untuk sarapan tepat di bokong. Daddy dan mommy nya sampai bergidik ngeri melihat perlakuan sadis Sehun pada hyung satu-satunya itu.

"Kau harus melihatnya, Luhan-namja itu benar seorang bocah 8 tahun yang sudah empat bulan ini berhubungan denganku."Ucap Sehun bersandar di mobil sportnya , sengaja melepas kaca mata hitamnya untuk memudahkannya men_death glare _Kris- menunjukkan bahwa ia telah berada dalam kadar kekesalan maksimal.

"Jam berapa Luhan mu itu bubar sekolah." Kris sudah tak sabaran menaikkan kepala mencoba menerobos pandangan ke dalam sekolah Luhan yang terhalang pagar yang sangat tinggi walau usahanya sia-sia.

"Sekitar jam 9."Sehun melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 9 tepat, belum sempat Kris membuka mulutnya suara terpotong oleh bel sekolah yang terdengar nyaring, Sehun mendesah lega ketika pintu gerbang terbuka lebar dan anak-anak tingkat sekolah dasar berhamburan keluar, berbeda dengan para temannya yang memasuki mobil masing-masing Luhan yang memang sudah membuat janji pada Sehun langsung berjalan menemui kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sehun hyung." Luhan tersenyum lebar, namja boneka itu terlihat cantik dengan jas coklat, pita merah di kerah lehernya,dan celana motif kotak-kotak perpaduan warna merah dan coklat, Kris mamandang Luhan dengan gemas begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Hai, Luhan-shii." Kris menyamakan tinggi Luhan dengan berlutut, Luhan mengerjap polos.

"Anda siapa?." Tanyanya sopan, sesopan pertama kali bertemu Sehun.

"Aku calon kakak iparmu, Kris_ Imnida_, panggil aku Kris hyung" Sehun menepuk jidatnya sedangkan Luhan langsung merona malu.

Sebenarnya tangan Kris gatal untuk mencubit pipi Luhan namun dengan segala etika ia urungkan keinginannya mengingat ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan kekasih sang adik, Kris juga memutuskan untuk merestui hubungan Luhan dengan adikknya dan berjanji dalam hati tidak akan mengejek sang adik dengan sebutan pedophil,ah~dia memang pengertian Kris merasa bahwa ia adalah hyung yang paling baik di dunia. Padahal jelas-jelas Sehun menolak mentah-mentah penyataan itu.

"Kita akan ke mana?." Luhan memandang Sehun, terpesona melihat sang kekasih terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian _casual_nya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?, kita akan ke _Lotte World _ bersama Kris hyung." Luhan sedikit memekik ketika Sehun mengendong tubuh mungilnya.

"_N-nde_." Luhan menatap wajah Sehun malu-malu memainkan jemari mungilnya pada kancing kemeja Sehun yang terbuka, Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya melihat kelakuan manis Luhan.

Kris hanya tersenyum saat melihat interaksi Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar serasi.

"_Kajja_." Ajak Kris yang hari ini menemani sepasang kekasih itu berkencan ke _Lotte World_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**~Hunhan~**

**.**

**.**

"Ah...ah...ah..hyungggg..ng~~."Luhan merintih begitu seksi, mata bulatnya yang cerah kini sayu memandang tubuh di atasnya.

"Luhan..ahk..sempit..penisku terjepit.. sayang..."Sehun semakin menggenjot cepat lubang mungil yang menyedot penisnya dengan semangat, Sungguh Sehun merasa keenakan menyetubuhi Luhan.

"nggghhh..ahh..ah..ah" Bibir mungil Luhan terbuka dengan saliva yang meluber menuruni leher putihnya, Sehun yang tak tahan mencium ganas Luhan menyedot kering isi mulut Luhan yang terasa manis di lidahnya.

"Akhh~" Luhan mengeluarkan semen dari junior mungilnya, Sehun yang belum keluar menarik kedua kaki telanjang Luhan dan dari arah berawanan menghujamkan kasar juniornya.

"Akh!."Luhan menjerit keenakan.

"Shhhhh...ahhhhhh." Sehun mendesis menikmati klimasnya di lubang sempit Luhan. Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah cantik Luhan kelelahan namun kemudian terbelalak mendapati tubuh polos Luhan mulai menghilang di bawahnya.

"Luhan?.."

"Luhan."

"LUHAN!." Sehun tersentak menyibah selimut biru laut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dengan terduduk ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar bahwa apa yang sempat ia alami berdua saja bersama Luhan di atas ranjangnya hanyalah mimpi.

"Oh Tuhan!." Sehun tertunduk malu mendapati celana tidurnya basah, memang bayang-bayang Luhan yang tertawa sepanjang bermain di _Lotte world_ tak pernah hilang hingga wajah namja cantik itu terbawa mimpi mesum Sehun malam ini.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Gumam Sehun tersenyum tulus.

Di waktu bersamaan Luhan telah tertidur nyenyak memeluk boneka rusa ukuran jumbo pemberian Sehun saat mereka berkencan di _Lotte world._

"Sehun hyung."Rancau Luhan lirih entah apa yang sedang diimpikan namja cantik itu, yang pasti bukan mimpi yang sama dengan milik Oh Sehun.

**.**

* * *

**~Hunhan~  
**

**.**

Minggu demi minggu mereka lalui, Sehun suda terbiasa menemani Luhan setelah namja tampan itu pulang sekolah setiap hari kamis, jum'at dan sabtu, untuk minggu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah pasangan masing-masing menginap sehari penuh secara bergantian, Sehun tahu bahwa baba Luhan adalah salah satu Kolega keluarga Oh walau namja tampan itu tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan baba Luhan yang lebih menghabiskan waktu di Cina, Sehun juga tahu bahwa kekasihnya sudah tidak memiliki mommy setelah melahirkan namja cantik itu. Sehun juga sudah mengganti panggilan Luhan menjadi Lulu. Manis bukan?.

Daddy dan Mommy Sehun sudah mengetahui hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan dan mereka menyetujuinya, Wow Sehun merasa bersyukur karena tak ada yang meledeknya pedo di rumahnya sendiri mungkin karena Luhan berasal dari keluarga yang sama status dengannya atau karena Luhan cantik entahlah.

Seperti saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang duduk bersama menatap layar dengan tampang serius sesekali di kamar milik Sehun, terdengar deru nafas tak beraturan Sehun sedangkan namja mungil di sampingnya mengelap keringat gugup dengan satu tangan.

"Yay menang!." Sehun mengangkat stick gamenya girang dengan kedua tangan, Luhan hanya mendesah frustasi-kesal.

"Aku kalah lagi, aku bosan main hyung."

Sehun tertawa mengejek" Mana janjimu yang mengatakan bahwa kali ini kau akan menang telak dariku" Luhan yang tak ingin terlihat bahwa ia sedang malu hanya menghendikkan bahu tanda bahwa tak peduli dengan ledekan kekasihnya, memilih mengipasi lehernya yang gerah dengan tangan mungilnya. Sehun yang mengerti Luhan kegerahan menurunkan suhu AC kemudian duduk mendekat berniat membantu Luhan.

"_Aigo_, keringatmu banyak sekali lu..." Sehun mengelap dahi putih Luhan dengan tisu, tangannya marambat turun hingga leher jenjang nan putih milik Luhan bermaksud mengelap keringat yang juga mengalir deras di leher kekasihnya itu, namun terhenti saat sadar Luhan menatapnya intens, Mata tajam Sehun tak fokus menatap balik Luhan.

"_Wae, chagiya?."_ Luhan malah menuduk menghindari Sehun, membuat namja tampan itu makin penasaran. Tanpa maksud apapun Sehun mengangkat dagu lancip Luhan hingga mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Hyung"

"Ya."

"Ini sudah dua bulan, tapi hyung belum pernah mencium Lulu." Mata Luhan bagai anak kucing yang teraniaya, membuat Sehun meneguk liurnya kasar, ow sungguh cantik dan menggemaskan namja di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau ingin hyung melakukan sekarang?." Tanya Sehun yang sebenarnya mau sekali melakukannya pada kekasih mungilnya ini.

Dengan antusias Luhan mengangguk Sehun yang mendapatkan lampu hijau langsung mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada Luhan hingga nafas panas keduanya terasa oleh masing-masing.

Chu~

Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir mungil Luhan dengan mesra-_innocent kiss._

Keduanya saling melempar senyum setelah ciuman singkat itu terlepas. Luhan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sehun lalu duduk di pangkuannya, menatap sayang Sehun.

"_Saranghae_ hyung." Jemari mungil Luhan kini berani menyusuri bibir tipis Sehun.

"_Nado saranghae_." Sehun menangkap jemari mungil Luhan memasukkan dalam mulutnya yang hangat, mengulumnya lamat.

"Ughh..hyung~, jangan dimakan." Ucap polos Luhan memejamkan mata kegelian ketika merasakan lidah Sehun memainkan jemarinya. Sehun terejut mendengar desahan Luhan mengingatkan namja itu pada mimpi basah dua bulan lalu, mimpi melakukan 'itu' dengan Luhan. Sehun melepaskan jemari Luhan yang penuh salivanya kemudian diarahkan jemari itu pada mulut Luhan, dengan bantuan Sehun ia dapat melihat Luhan mengemut jemarinya-yang penuh saliva Sehun tanpa tahu apa maksud dari semuanya.

"Hyung...hnghhh...ahhh." Luhan menganga geli, Sehun mengecup lehernya yang tak tertutupi kemeja sekolah.

Chup

Chup

"Kau cantik Lu." Puji Sehun kini mengecupi cuping Luhan lalu ke belakang menghirup surai Luhan yang mengelurkan aroma shampoo bayi. Sehun hendak kembali mencium Luhan dan diterima ciuman di bibir itu dengan senang hati.

"Sehun hyung juga sangat tampan." Mereka kembali berciuman. Kali ini Sehun mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat bibir Luhan yang ternyata sangat manis. Luhan kembali terlihat kebingungan dengan tingah Sehun.

"Keluarkan lidahmu Lu.." Luhan menurut menjulurkan lidah mungilnya, Sehun segera menyambut membelit lidah Luhan. Jemari Luhan meremas gemas kaos Sehun, sepasang kekasih ini tengah melakukan _french kiss_ dengan liar, tepatnya hanya Sehun sedangkan Luhan melayaninya semampunya. Keduanya tampak keenakan melakukannya dan terlepas ketika Luhan telah kehabisan nafas.

"Ini enak hyung." Tungkas Luhan polos,Sehun terkekeh nafsu kemudian kembali mengajak Luhan saling membelit lidah dan berciuman basah. _french kiss again_

"Enak." Puji Luhan mengelap bibirnya yang menuh saliva-entah milik siapa dengan tangannya, Sehun menyeringai tampan, jemari pucatnya mengelus intim paha dalam Luhan yang tertutup celana.

"Lu, apa kau mau yang lebih enak dari ini?." Mata Luhan berbinar dengan semangat ia berjingkat-jingkat dalam pangkuan Sehun, bokong Luhan menabrak Junior Sehun yang sudah tegang berulang kali, Sehun menyukai ini, malam ini akan jadi malam minggu yang indah

...untuk Sehun dan adik di balik celana jeansnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

**Akhirnya bisa update setelah mengerjakan semua tugas presentasi untuk esok hari**

**Pertama saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas dukungan kalian melalui review kalian yang cetar ^^**

**Kedua terima kasih bagi peng-follow dan favorite cerita saya yang masih hijau ini**

**Do'akan semoga saya dapat publish dengan cepat untuk chapter berikutnya**

**Gomawo untuk kebaikan kalian**

**.**

**.**

**Salam cinta Ellfa**

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR.**

**Title: I can't live without you.**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt,drama,tragedy,YAOI**

**Cast: Xiao Lu aka Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Huang Zi Tao , Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyung soo and other.**

**Desclaime: Cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka, Hunhan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Summary: Awalnya Sehun berperang batin dikarenakan fakta Luhan masih berada di tingkat 4 sekolah dasar namun pesona Luhan akhirnya memusnakan seluruh kecemasan Sehun atas perasaannya./Yaoi/Hunhan Couple.

**Warning! Memang gak ada NC tapi Smutnya juga bahaya Loh.  
**

**Cerita sungguh gaje, typo kayak tawon*ngentup di setiap kalimat, Just SMUT, cerita kekanak-kanakan, alur cerita maju mundur yeppo~.**

**Ada beberapa penjelasan di sini:**

**Luhan yang berumur 8 tahun adalah orang cina yang tidak menambah umurnya seperti orang Korea, berbeda dengan Sehun yang sebenarnya berumur 15 tahun okay memang sedikit maksa, tapi Sehun seorang jenius jadi umur segitu wajarlah.**

**Jarak umur Kris dan Sehun terpaut 3 tahun.**

**Orang tua dari Oh Sehun dan Oh Kevin aka Kris adalah Oh Hangeng dan Heechul.**

**Untuk Xi Luhan adalah Xi Siwon dan Kibum.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membacaaaaa~**

**Happy reading my sisters and my brothers**

**~Love~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Nghh...hahhh..geli..hahaha.." Luhan tertawa kecil ketika bibir Sehun mengecupi leher putihnya sesekali mata doe nya menutup merasakan berbagai sensasi asing yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan dalam tubuh mungilnya.

Slurp

Sehun mengakhiri cumbuan di leher Luhan dengan jilatan sensual.

"enak..hyung.."iris coklat milik luhan berbinar menatap Sehun mengungkapkan rasa senang atas perlakuan sang kekasih kepadanya, jemari mungil Luhan dengan polos kembali menyusuri pahatan wajah Sehun yang sempurna, Sehun juga tak berdiam diri jemarinya yang panjang menyusuri pinggang ramping Luhan lalu turun ke bagian pantat mengelus lembut sesekali meremas lembut.

"Nghhh.." Luhan mendesah dengan wajah memerah merasakan sensasi-sensasi asing yang mendatanginya tak henti-henti seraya menoleh ke belakang dan memandang bingung tangan Sehun yang tetap berada di pantatnya, Sehun tersenyum puas menemukan titik terlemah bocah cantik di pangkuannya.

" Luhan cium hyung chagiya."

Chu~

Tanpa diminta dua kali Luhan kembali menempatkan bibir cherrynya tepat di bibir tipis Sehun, kemudian giliran lidah Sehun yang bergerak memasuki mulut hangat Luhan menyedot rasa manis di dalamnya.

Tangan nakal Sehun kembali meraba tubuh Luhan kali ini di paha tepatnya benda mungil yang berada kedua selangkangan Luhan

"Nyahhhh~." Desah Luhan melepas paksa pangutan lidah Sehun ketika tanpa ragu Sehun segera meremas lembut benda-penis mungil Luhan yang masih tertutup celana.

"Shit! Kau cantik sekali Lu." Libido Sehun tersulut memandang saliva yang membanjiri bibir dan dagu Luhan, Sehun menatap lebih dari sekedar tatapan penuh minat melainkan nafsu, ingin segera ia menenangkan adik miliknya yang sedari awal sudah tegang .

"hyung...enak..nghh..enak"Wajah luhan memerah layaknya kepiting rebus, merancau akibat remasan-remasan pada penis kecilnya, Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun serta meremas-remas rambut hitam Sehun menyalurkan sensasi asing yang semakin bergejolak dalam tubuh mungilnya.

Dengan mudah Sehun mengangkat tubuh lemas Luhan kemudian membaringkannya lembut di atas ranjang bercover biru miliknya, Luhan membuka kedua mata rusanya ketika merasakan pergerakan liar Sehun berhenti.

"Luhan apapun yang akan hyung lakukan, percayalah bahwa ini karena hyung mencintaimu." Nada Sehun yang berbeda dari biasa menyapa indera pendengaran Luhan, dengan polos Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

Chup

"nghhhahh..." suara lengkingan Luhan terdengar karena bibir tipis Sehun mencium gemas junior di balik celana seragam sekolah dasarnya, lagi-lagi luhan merasakan sensai asing itu terasa mencapai seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jangan berhenti hyung..nghhhh...lakukan lagi." Pinta luhan polos tangan mungilnya meraba miliknya-juniornya sendiri, mengusapnya dengan frustasi. Sehun tersenyum menang luhan seperti telah memberikan tubuhnya pasrah pada Sehun dan tentu tak akan di sia-siakan kesempatan untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

"uhhh...uhhghh.." waktu terjadi begitu cepat, kini Luhan kecil telah berada di bawah kukungan tubuh Sehun dalam keadaan telanjang, setelah menciumi bahu Luhan menyesap keras meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"ugh..hyungghhh.." Luhan terlihat panik mata ruanya membesar ukuran maksimal, Sehun memasukkan juniornya menyedot kasar , Luhan memekik keras sensai hangat, geli, dan sensasi tak terdevinisi lain menghantam telak kesadaran Luhan kepala kecilnya berputar-putar.

"Hyunggghhh...mau ...pipishhh.." Sehun yang mengerti menambah tempo blow jobnya, Luhan mengaga banyak saliva yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Hyung..pip-

Cklek

"Sehun, mommy minta kau segera –Okh!astaga!."Kris mundur bergitu jauh hingga menabrak bingkai pintu keras, bola matanya hampir keluar melihat pemandangan kotor dan panas di hadapannya.

"KRIS!" Sehun melotot tajam tepat pada iris biru hyungnya dirinya yang masih berpakaian lengkap menghampiri kris yang mematung, kegiatannya memanjakan Luhan terhenti begitu saja karena ulah seenak perilaku namja blode di ambang pintu kamarnya

Luhan yang ikut kaget dengan kedatangan Kris mengambil posisi duduk, pigmen wajah putihnya hilang berganti dengan warna merah bak tomat busuk, bukan, bukan karena malu didapati tengah melakukan hal mesum , namja polos itu belum dapat membedakan mana hal mesum dan bermain Luhan masih menganggapnya serupa sama-sama menyenangkan untuk beberapa saat lalu.

Tetapi karena Kris acara bermainnya dengan sehun terhenti kini rasa enak pada alat kelaminnya berubah menjadi nyeri Luhan meringis namja mungil sekarang menahan sakit pada alat pipisnya.

"Hiks." Isakan pertama meluncur dari bibir mungil Luhan, rasa sakit alat kelamin semakin menjadi ketika tangan mungil milik Luhan menyentuhnya, bocah cantik itu mengigit bibir rasa sakitnya seperti cubitan .

Berniat memanggil Sehun untuk membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit, namun rasa sakit membuat suaranya tercekat, sedangkan di waktu sama Sehun terlihat berdebat dengan Kris, Luhan hilang akal hanya dapat meringis bertahan.

"hiks." Sehun dan Kris masih berdebat, Luhan melihat nanar sang kekasih yang berkali-kali menjitak kepala Kris.

"hiks."Suara tangisan luhan masih tertelan dengan suara negosiasi Kris dan Sehun.

"huk..hiks..huaaaaaaaaaa...huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Kris terlonjak kaget, berbeda dengan Sehun dengan cekatan, menghampiri Luhan yang menutup mata menggunakan kedua kepalan tangan mungilnya.

"Chagiya...waeyo?." Sehun panik menarik tubuh polos Luhan dalam gendongannya, Kris Segera menutup pintu kamar Sehun dari dalam untuk meredam jeritan tangis melengking milik kekasih dongsaengnya.

"Sakit...hyung..appo..hiks."Adu Luhan menunjuk alat kelaminnya yang mengacung keras, Sehun tercengang kemudian menatap wajah pilu Luhan dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Mian sayang...mian..jeongmal mianhae" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut menunjukkan rasa menyesal yang begitu dalam, seharusnya ia tak melakukan ini pada kekasih kecilnya, nafsu sukses mengusainya saat itu . Kris menggaruk kepalanya bingung, ini sudah di luar kewenangannya.

"Apa aku juga bersalah di sini?." Gumam Kris, namja blasteran itu hanya berdiri tak melakukan apapun, sedangkan Sehun menenangkan Luhan dengan bujuk rayu dan kecupan-kecupan manisnya.

_Well,_Sehun harus belajar menahan hasrat jika berhadapan dengan kekasih cantiknya mulai detik ini.

.

.

* * *

JDUAGH

"aw!"

Oh heechul terkaget mendengar teriakan memekik yang diketahui sebagai suara sulungnya-Kris dan-

BLAM

Dan kembali terlonjak mendengar suara pintu dibanting keras-keras, wanita paruh baya tersebut mulai cemas dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri kamar kedua anaknya.

"Kris"namun langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan remaja jangkung tersenyum di anak tangga terakhir-seolah keberadaannya menutup akses jalan menuju lantai dua.

"ada apa son?."tanya yeoja tersebut memicingkan mata yang sama persis dengan milik Sehun.

"uh-_No-nothing_ mom, tidak ada apa-apa di sana, Sehun cuma sedang bermain _hide-and-seek_ bersama Luhan."Kris beralasan dengan sedikit gugup bahkan kulit putihnya telah mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung.

"Kau lupa dengan perintah mom memanggil mereka berdua untuk makan malam?."

Kris mengangguk dengan muka sok polosnya-bohong, dia tak sempat melakukan perintah itu karena keburu kaget dengan...uh-_itu _perbuatan dongsaeng dengan kekasih kecilnya_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

"Sehun hyung~" Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang menampakkan wajah merajuk khas anak-anak, Sehun terkekeh membawa tubuh mungil itu. Menggendongnya.

Sejauh mereka berhubungan hingga 5 bulan lamanya membuat Sehun menyadari sifat manja khas anak- anak yang sempat ia anggap tidak dimiliki Luhan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, Luhan yang terlihat begitu mandiri dengan kesendirian di rumah besarnya ternyata hanya topeng untuk tidak merepotkan tuan Xi Siwon-baba Luhan. Namun topeng itu tidak berlaku di depan Sehun dan keluarga Oh, selebihnya Luhan sekarang terlihat begitu alami. Benar-benar bertingkah seperti anak-anak.

"Saranghae" ucap Luhan tersenyum polos, tanpa ragu mencium perpotongan leher berwarna putih pucat Sehun yang tak tertutup kemeja.

"Nado saranghae Lu" Sehun menggeram halus sungguh gemas pada tingkah kekasihnya, tingkah Luhan sangat memancing ketidak sadarannya untuk berbuat asusila sekarang, di acara dimana mereka berdua akan berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menaiki podium yang terpasang di ruang tengah keluarga Oh, karena hari ini adalah hari pertunangan Sehun dengan kekasih cantiknya.

Cerita ini terjadi ketika tuan Xi mengunjungi kediaman Tuan Oh.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Mianhae, aku menitipkan Luhan kembali pada kalian." Ucap Siwon merasa tak enak hati karena sudah ke enam kali menitipkan Luhan dalam empat bulan ini, Luhan yang sekarang selalu meminta dititipkan pada keluarga oh jika lebih dari satu minggu Siwon meninggalkannya._

_Sejak mengetahui bahwa anaknya memiliki kekasih Siwon merasa terbantu karena hal itu, apalagi kekasih dari anak semata wayangnya adalah namja berusia 16 tahun dan orang tuanya adalah salah satu kolega yang sering kali berbisnis mutualisme dengannya, hubungan sesama jenis juga memang sudah lumrah adanya bahkan Luhan lahir dari Xi Kibum mendiang istri laki-laki Siwon, Siwon orang sibuk yang sudah melupakan fakta ia mempunyai anak yang masih butuh kasih sayang darinya._

"_Kami senang Luhan di sini Siwon lagipula Sehun akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik." Balas Oh Hangeng dengan senyum cerahnya, dan diangguki dengan Oh Heechul istrinya. Yeoja cantik itu sedari tadi gusar melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah, menahan tangis._

"_Apa kamu tidak keberatan ditinggal baba lagi, sayang?."Bisik Siwon dengan aksen cinanya, Luhan menghembuskan nafas lirih berusaha terlihat tegar setelah dua hari dapat melihat wajah tampan babanya._

"_Tidak apa-apa baba." Luhan tersenyum palsu, Siwon mendesah lega tanpa mengetahui perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya._

"_Luhannie." Heechul yang tak tahan melihat raut Luhan membuka suara. _

"_ya." Ketiga namja di sana sontak saja memandang Heechul._

"_Apa ada yang diinginkan oleh calon menantu eomma, eomma akan mengabulkannya?." Luhan membulat, Luhan memang paling suka jika Heechul memperlakukan Luhan seperti anaknya sendiri, tentu pikiran Luhan mengarah pada tinggal di rumah keluarga Oh selamanya._

_Kepala kecilnya berfikir hingga tercetus permintaan..._

"_Lulu ingin menikah."_

"_MWO?!" bukan Siwon, Hangeng, maupun Heechul yang berteriak tetapi Sehun yang baru memasuki ruang tamu, sebenarnya para orang tua juga akan memekik namun Sehun terlanjur mendahuluinya._

"_Hyung~." Luhan tersenyum cerah wajah pundung saat akan ditinggal pergi Siwon lenyap entah kemana, ini terjadi karena sudah dua hari mereka tidak bertemu dan hanya bertukar kabar di jejaring sosial._

"_Hyung~bogoshipo~." Luhan turun dari pangkuan Siwon dan berlari ke arah Sehun karena perbedaan tinggi Luhan hanya dapat memeluk kaki Sehun yang berbalut seragam motif kotak-kotak._

_Sehun menggendong Luhan tanpa canggung mencium pipi montoknya._

_Ketiga orang tua di sana masih tercengang dengan permintaan Luhan sebelum Siwon bedehem kemudian memutuskan sesuatu. Memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Luhan_ _dengan pilihan lain. Yaitu bertunangan._

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Siap untuk memasangkan cincin ke tangan hyung Luhannie?." Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk antusias. Begitu menggemaskan , Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya di depan Sehun, Sehunpun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Nde, lulu siap menjadi tuangan Sehun hyung" Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum begitu manis melupakan fakta bahwa Siwon tidak menghadiri upacara yang mereka anggap sakral ini.

Acara penyematan cincin pun datang, Luhan dengan bangga memasangkan cincin berwarna silver dengan batu turkuois biru toska di jari manis Sehun kemudian Sehun bergerak ke bawah menyetarakan tingginya dengan Luhan lalu memasangkan kalung perak yang bergandul cincin serupa di leher putih kekasihnya, Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan bahagia di sana. Sehun mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada wajah cantik Luhan.

"Hyung akan menunggu cincin ini muat di jari manismu Lu dan kita akan menikah, ottheo?." Bisik Sehun dengan berani mencium leher luhan lembut membuat kedua orang tuanya mendelik kaget. Tak terkecuali Kris dan kekasihnya Tao.

"nde, Lulu akan berusaha menumbuhkan tangan lulu hingga sebesar tangan baba." Jawab Luhan lugu, Sehun gemas, begitu pula dengan sebagian tamu yang dapat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Tidak sebesar itu sayang, hanya menunggu muat untuk lingkaran cincin kecil ini."

Luhan tertawa geli lagi-lagi dengan kepolosannya mencium mesra bibir Sehun . membuat semua hadirin kebanyakan para kolega bisnis keluarga Oh dan Xi tersenyum senang, mereka menyadari bahwa dua perusahan besar Korea _OH Corperation _dengan Cina _Xi Corperation _telah bersatu dan itu akan mempertebal kantong mereka. Itu adalah anggapan dari orang yang berotak bisnis namun tentu berbanding terbalik dengan jalan pikiran Luhan dan Sehun. ^^

.

.

* * *

.

**Skip time**

**3 tahun kemudian.**

Kicauan hewan berparuh mungil sudah terdengar lantang, saling menyahut seolah tak mau kalah dengan yang lain, lagi. Sinar kuning dari cakrawala mulai berani menyuak di balik gorden yang masih enggan beranjak walau angin sering kali meniupnya tak sabar, tapi gorden tetap diam di pendiriannya hingga seorang yeoja paruh baya melunturkan kesombongannya menyibak sang gorden hingga terkatuk bingkai jendela, dengan penuh kemenangan seluruh angin dan sinar hangat memasuki kamar yang didominasi warna biru cerah menguar menerangi seluruh sudut penjurunya.

" Eunghhh...mom."

"Bangun _son_ ini sudah jam enam pagi." Heechul menarik selimut Sehun yang semula menutupi hidung hingga kedua mata kakinya. Masih dengan pandangan lima watt Sehun menggerang.

"Tapi ini hari selasa aku tidak ada kuliah hingga jam 12 siang mom." Sehun mencoba menggapai selimut yang teronggok tak berdaya di bawah kakinya, namun dengan sigap sang ibu merampas dan melemparnya di sofa kamar Sehun.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Oh Sehun, kamu lupa semalam Luhan kembali menginap kamu harus mengantarnya sekolah." Mata Sehun yang semula seperti lem membuka lebar, segera Sehun terduduk.

"Kapan?."

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Semalam, bukan?."

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mom, kapan kau memberitahuku?."

Heechul tersadar kemudian menepuk jidatnya pelan, kemudian tersenyum bersalah.

"mian, sepertinya kamu sudah tertidur saat Luhan datang, Luhan datang tengah malam dengan wajah sembab"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul menatap lurus figura besar yang memperlihatkan foto pertunangannya dengan Luhan di dinding kamarnya.

"Sejak tuan Xi menikah lagi, sikap Luhan semakin dingin saja pada tuan Xi."

Heechul berusaha tersenyum mengerti melihat bertapa kacaunya keadaan Luhan mendatangi kediaman mereka setiap selesai berdebat dengan sang baba, memang ini bukan yang pertama Luhan berdebat dengan sang baba sejak namja cantik itu memiliki mama dan gege baru, Luhan akan memutuskan tidak kembali ke rumah mewahnya untuk beberapa hari sebelum Xi Siwon datang meminta maaf padanya untuk membujukkanya kembali pulang.

Setelah membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi, dengan busana yang sama Sehun berjalan ke kamar Luhan yang berada di samping kamarnya-bekas kamar Kris, anak sulung dari keluarga Oh tersebut memang sudah tidak menggunakannya lagi, Kris memilih melanjutkan kuliahnya di Canada setelah lulus SHS bersama kekasihnya Tao. Sedangkan Sehun memilih tetap tinggal dan berkuliah di Korea karena Luhan.

"Astaga Lu, kenapa tertidur di sini?." Sehun menahan tawa saat melihat Luhan tertidur di lantai besandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Ugh, Sehun hyung, selamat pagi." Luhan terbangun mendengar suara Sehun, Luhan memang baru saja jatuh tertidur di sana.

"Selamat pagi sayang."

Sehun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Luhan kemudian mendekat dan mengulang pertanyaannya tepat di telinga Luhan.

"Lu kenapa tidur di sini?." Sehun mengusap surai kecoklatan milik tunangannya itu.

"entahlah hyung aku masih mengantuk." Sehun menertawakan kebiasaan Luhan yang dapat tidur di mana saja. "Dasar _sleeping Beauty_."ucapan Sehun ditutup dengan menerjang tubuh Luhan hingga namja mungil itu kini berada di bawahnya.

"dan kau adalah pangerannynghhmmmm..." Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat bibir Sehun mengunci bibirnya, menyesapnya cepat tangan besar Sehun menarik jemari Luhan kemudian menempatkannya di kedua sisi kepala Luhan.

"Nghhh..ahhh hyung masih pagi lulu belum mandi" Luhan protes saat Sehun mulai membuka kancing piama memperlihatkan sebagian bahu sempit Luhan, menjilatinya-tidak lupa memberikan gigitan kecil di atas kulit putih itu.

"kyaa."Luhan memekik kecil ketika tangan Sehun yang menganggur menarik mulus celananya piama motif rusa miliknya hingga kini Luhan _downless_. Luhan memerah sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan seringai kemesuman maksimal.

"Hyung kau membuatku malu." Sehun tidak menanggapi ucapan Luhan, memandang tubuh mulus dan putih tanpa cacat tunangannya memang sudah menjadi hal favorite bagi Sehun toh mereka sudah bertunangan Sehun berniat menikahi Luhan untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya, Sehun memang sudah mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan juga bisa mengandung dari sang ayah mertua.

"Lu aku menginginkanmu." Luhan memerah mata doenya yang besar memandang wajah _Horny_ Sehun malu-malu, tentu saja tingkah itu semakin membuat libido seorang Oh Sehun melambung naik. Keduanya sudah terbiasa berada di situasi ini, Luhan dan Sehun-keduanya melepas keperjakaan tepat setelah upacara _graduate ES_ Luhan.

"Ughhh.." Luhan memekik pelan, tangan pucat Sehun meraba paha putih Luhan dengan seductive memancing agar sang penerima terangsang dan menyetujui kunjungan adik Sehun nantinya.

"Hyung aku akan pergi sekolah."

"..." Sehun terdiam, tersadar melirik jam weker di kamar Luhan, sudah setengah tujuh, sebentar lagi Mommynya akan berteriak menyuruh mereka sarapan, sedikit menyesal karena mengulur waktu Luhan berangkat tanpa terlambat ke sekolahnya.

"Sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak melihatmu Lu, kau terlalu sibuk dengan tuan Xi." Dengan berat hati Sehun memilih menyudahi kegiatannya. Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"Sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang, dia pasti menyusul mama tiriku ke Cina karena perdebatan kami semalam." Sehun memandang sendu wajah cantik Luhan yang kini di kelilingi mendung.

"Kau butuh hiburan, hyung akan membolos juga untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan dengan Daeun."

"Yang benar saja hyung."Luhan bergidik ngeri dari dulu Luhan memang menaruh rasa takut pada anjing penjaga rumah keluar Oh yang hitam dan tinggi besar (?) itu. Tapi tidak dengan tunangannya-bahkan terkadang Sehun memanggil anjing galak tersebut dengan sebutan _baby Dae_

"Hahaha baiklah hyung akan cari alternative lain untuk menghiburmu, jadi berniat membolos untuk hari ini?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Sehun yang gemas mencium bibir mungil Luhan tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam cumbuan menggairahkan.

"Ah..sial aku terangsang lagi Luhan..nghh."geram Sehun di sela ciuman membabi buta.

"akh ba-baiklah...pa-pakai pengaman hyung." Luhan akhirnya setuju karena Sehun meremas junior mungilnya.

"..."

"hyung kau sudah mempersiapkannya." Mata Luhan melebar melihat Sehun mengeluarkan kondom dari saku celannya ¾ nya.

"..."

"Hyung jangan di sini."

"Lu, hyung sudah tidak tahan." Sehun menarik kaki putih Luhan di bahunya, tergesa ia hendak mengeluarkan miliknya saat suara ..

"ASTAGA!" pekikan keras dari seorang maid menggagalkan kegiatan mesum HunHan yang berada di ambang pintu kamar.

" sialan!."

.

.

* * *

.

_Brak_

"Hei, apa panas membuat amarahmu juga berkobar?."ucapan sahabatnya membuat Sehun mendengus.

"Suho hyung jam berapa kelas kita berakhir?." Tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan Suho namja albino itu malah balik bertanya.

" Jam setengah dua siang, kau tidak melihat jadwal hari ini, lalu kenapa kau datang tepat waktu?." Suho mendengus saat melihat Sehun lagi-lagi mengabaikannya dan memilih bermain dengan ponsel.

"Aku hanya melihat jam masuk, okay?" Sehun sedikit menoleh kemudian kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Okay tapi...Hei, kau ada masalah?"

"Aku punya masalah dengan statusmu yang jomblo sampai sekarang."Jawab Sehun asal, Suho naik pitam, menjitak kepala Sehun keras, namja bermarga Oh ini memang terkenal kurang ajar. Seenaknya saja Sehun membicarakan kesendiriannya. Suho memang JONES tapi jones yang kece ehem kebetulan kece maksudnya.

"Tenggalam saja kau Oh Sehun ke dalam sungai Han."

"Luhan?." Suho menoleh bingung pada Sehun yang baru saja berucap sesuatu.

"Mwo? Luhan siapa?." Sehun menatap Suho lama.

"Tunanganku, kau tadi menyebut namanya." Akhirnya Suho mengerti dengan maksud Sehun, lagi- Suho mendengus seperti kakek-kakek untuk mengurangi kekesalannya, tanganya dengan kasar mencabut earphone putih yang terpasang ditelinga Sehun.

"Makanya dengar kalau orang bicara, sungai Han bukan Luhan."Sehun menatap datar Suho yang bersungut-sungut.

"Aku ada masalah dengan tunanganku."

"Akhirnya kau bercerita juga!." Seru Suho kegirangan. Benar-benar berisik. Dengan berat hati Sehun menceritakan kesialannya pagi ini.

"Hahahaha Kasihan sekali kau Oh Sehun." Sehun sedikit melirik sekitar, semua teman di penjuru kelasnya memperhatikannya dengan Suho.

"Kecilkan suaramu."

"Ups, _sorry _ lalu bagaimana dengan siapa ...ng..Luhan?"

"Dengan berat hati aku mengantarnya ke sekolah, mommy menceramahiku sepanjang kami sarapan."

"Bukankah kau sudah biasa?, oh ya _mian_ walau aku tahu kau sudah bertunangan dan sudah berkali-kali aku menjumpai tunanganmu tetap saja aku gampang melupakan nama tunangan cantikmu itu."

"..." Sehun memilih mengangguk sebagai jawaban berniat kembali memasang earphonenya.

"ML yang tetunda itu memang menyakitkan, apalagi karena hal sepele."Ucapan Suho membuat Sehun meletakkan kembali earphonenya.

" Kau pernah merasakannya?" Ucap Sehun tak percaya, sejak kapan Suho yang katanya berwajah malaikat pernah melakukan hal tersebut?

"percaya atau tidak aku pernah melakukannya dengan cinta pertamaku."

"Oh."

"hanya itu reaksimu Hun? hanya Oh?."

"..."

" Tidak bisa di percaya aku dapat bertahan bertahun-tahun bersahabat denganmu." Suho mengusap wajahnya kasar, Suho seperti baru bercakap-cakap dengan tembok.

"Kau kenapa?, kenapa terlihat kesal?." Seorang namja imut menghampiri Suho kemudian duduk di sebelahnya

"Yak kau mengagetkanku Key! tanyakan pada si Albino ini." Suho menunjuk Sehun yang sudah tenggelam di dunia gamenya, namja yang diketahui bernama Key itu mengangguk mengerti namun tak lama ia bertepuk tangan sendiri membuat Suho kebingungan.

"wae?."

"Apa?."

"kenapa kau bertepuk tangan seperti robot monyet."

Plak

"Jaga bicaramu Kim!, aku melakukan itu karena baru ingat untuk apa tujuanku duduk di sini."

Suho memutar mata malas"ya ada apa memangnya?."

"Daeun kembali."

"Anjing Sehun?."

"Tentu saja bukan! Dan aish kurang ajar sekali Sehun menyamakan nama anjingnya dengan nama sepupuku."

Mata Suho melotot dengan cepat menerjang Key menarik kerah kemejanya.

"Kau! bilang pada sepupumu untuk tidak mendekati Sehun lagi!sudah cukup yeoja itu menyakiti Sehun, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk mencegah Sehun kembali padanya"

Key melepas tautan tangan Suho pada kerah kemejanya dengan kasar.

"Mereka saling mencintai, dan aku yakin Daeun tidak sekejam itu menyakiti Sehun seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Sehun memang tidak pernah cerita tentang apa yang sudah diperbuat Daeun padanya, tapi keterpurukan Sehun beberapa tahun silam cukup membuatku percaya bahwa Daeunmu itu mengerikan."

".." Key hanya diam membeku mendengar penuturan Suho.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa namja albino itu mendengarnya, volume game yang tidak terlalu keras membuat namja tampan itu dapat mendengar semua percakapan Suho dan Key sedari awal, namun Sehun lebih memilih diam dengan wajah terkejutnya.

.

.

"_Daeun saranghae"_

"_Ne, nado saranghae Sehun-ah"_

"_Dorowayo Deun, aku akan menungumu sampai kapanpun"_

_._

_._

* * *

**Tbc**

**Mian untuk posting yang begitu lamaaaaaa~**

**Banyak kendala untuk ellfa salah satunya adalah UAS**

**Kelegaan di chap ini adalah yang pertama panjang yang kedua sudah muncul konflik.**

**Big Thanks buat yang nge-review ff ini, udah aku baca atu-atu.**

**Kalian memang yang terbaik^^**

**Salam Cinta Ellfa **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Hyung..

Hun...

"Sehun Hyung"

Sehun tersentak ketika tangan putih ramping melambai tepat di depan menoleh. Mendapati Luhan tepat di sampingnya menatapnya dengan tatapan keingintahuan.

"Lu?."Sehun menegakkan posisi tubuh yang entah berapa lama bersandar di pembatas. Sehun tak mengingatnya namun rasa kebas di lengan pucatnya menandakan bahwa ia sudah sangat-sangat lama berada di sana. Kini Sehun menghadap Luhan. Tangannya hendak terjulur untuk mengusap sayang surai kecoklatan milik Luhan. Namun ditepis oleh Luhan.

"Kau tidak menjemputku~" Luhan merajuk mempoutkan bibir mungilnya lucu. Sejenak tingkah Luhan mampu membuat pikiran Sehun tentang seseorang lenyap tak berbekas.

"Mian, hyung lupa." Sehun merengkuh cepat tubuh mungil Luhan. Menempatkan kepala namja mungil itu untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"Hum, gwenchana. Tapi Lulu anggap ini yang terakhir hyung melakukannya. Yakso?" Luhan mendongak menyodorkan jari kelingking mungilnya.

"Yakso." Sehun menerimanya sembari tersenyum tampan. Mengelus pucuk kepala tunangannya yang bertingkah kekanakan. Luhan tersenyum menatap wajah Sehun lamat"apa yang sedang hyung fikirkan?"tanya Luhan dengan suara kecilnya, Sehun balik memandang Luhan khawatir.

"Apakah terlihat begitu Lu?."tanya Sehun namun Luhan menggeleng. Kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak, wajahmu bahkan tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, hanya saja..." Luhan menjedah.

Sehun menunggu Luhan. Saat mata rusa itu memandang matanya dalam. "Entahlah, Lulu merasakan kejanggalan sikap hyung hari ini."

Sehun terhenyuh dengan ucapan Luhan, rasa bersalah tiba-tiba datang menggerogoti ulu hatinya karena sempat memikirkan seorang yang lain selain sang tunangan. Dengan cepat Sehun merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan"Kau bisa mempercayai hyung Lu." Bisik Sehun.

"Tentu saja, aku percaya padamu hyung."balas Luhan lembut.

* * *

**Title: I can't live without you.**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt, Drama,YAOI**

**Cast: Xiao Lu aka Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Huang Zi Tao , Kim Jongin aka KAI, Park Chanyeol and other.**

**Desclaime: Hunhan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa.**

* * *

**.**

**Dean Junior High School for boys **

Luhan berjalan pelan melewati koridor yang sudah nampak ramai. Beberapa menit lagi bel masuk di sekolah JHS miliknya akan berbunyi.

"Astaga siapa ini!?." Luhan memekik kaget ketika kedua telapak tangan-dari arah belakang sukses menutupi mata bulatnya.

"Hm, satu buah kotak susu coklat jika kau tidak dapat menebak, siapa ini."jawab seseorang di belakang Luhan bernada jahil.

"Tidak akan Park Chanyeol!"Luhan tertawa. Berhasil lepas dari kukungan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Akh sial!, tidak ada minuman gratis untuk makan siang."Chanyeol mencebik. Memasang wajah teraniaya di depan Luhan.

"Ne tentu saja aku tidak akan memberi apapun lagi secara gratis padamu Park, kau ini mempunyai banyak hutang padaku." Luhan berucap dengan mimik dibuat sesadis mungkin. Namun malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Oh baiklah tuan Luludeer apakah Chanyeol Dobi ini harus menjual Park Corp untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya?"

"ngh..menarik." Sahut Luhan bertingkah bagai mafia.

"Tapi kau tahu tuan Xi, aku bahkan mempunyai yang lebih berharga dari itu." Chanyeol berucap dengan mimik dungu. Luhan hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya. namun namja rusa itu mencoba bertahan.

"Apa itu tuan Park yang terhormat?"

"Benar kau mau tahu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. beranjak mendekati tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Apa?."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis"Ciuman basah milikku, kau mau Lu?" Kemudian mencolek dagu Luhan.

"Dasar mesum!." Tawa Luhan meledak. Tangan mungilnya bergerak mencubit pinggang Chanyeol untuk menghentikan kekonyolannya. membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

"AWW, ini sakit Ludeer!."

"Rasakan."Luhan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol. membuatnya harus mendapatkan cubitan gemas di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"hahaha."

Setelah keduanya berhenti tertawa. Chanyeol lalu menggandeng Luhan menuju kelas mereka.

"Kau ada waktu hari ini Lu?."

"memangnya ada apa?." Luhan malah menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Kita akan ada pertandingan sepak bola persahabatan dengan XoXo JHS dua minggu lagi, maaf memberi tahumu tiba-tiba. Para anggota sepakat akan mengadakan latihan rutin mulai hari ini." Chanyeol dapat melihat Luhan menegang.

"Tidak, aku akan segera pulang."Balas Luhan mencoba tenang. Mendengarnya Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kau benar akan keluar dari _club_ sepak bola kita?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik memandang Luhan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku suka sepak bola." Luhan tertunduk sedih.

"Lu dengar." Chanyeol menarik dagu Luhan untuk kembali menatapnya"Aku akan melindungimu, akan ku pastikan Xi Kai itu tidak akan menganggumu selama kita latihan. Bertahanlah untuk satu tahun ini, setelah itu Xi Kai akan meninggalkan JHS" Luhan tersenyum getir.

Luhan sedari awal telah menjauhi gege tirinya itu sejak pertama kali babanya membawa mama tiri- Kim hyuna dan gege- Kim Kai ke dalam kehidupan Luhan. Bersekolah di tempat yang sama membuat Luhan frustasi, Kai selalu mencoba mendekatinya. Kai dan mamanya memang tidak mempunyai salah apa-apa pada Luhan, namun karena ketidakrelaan babanya dibagi selain dengan mama kandungnya membuat Luhan menjadi sangat menjauhi hal yang berhubungan dengan mama dan gegenya itu.

"Sudah dua bulan ini kamu vakum dari _club_ karena ada Kai di sana. Lu. kamu adalah kapten, setidaknya kali ini kau mau mendengarkan kami." Chanyeol menggenggam erat kedua pundak sempit Luhan berusaha menyalurkan keberanian di sana.

Luhan mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Baiklah, ayo berlari di lapangan hijau dengan semangat." Ucap Luhan mengepalkan tangan mengarahkan ke Chanyeol.

"_Okay Captain_!." Sahut Chanyeol semangat menerima kepalan Luhan dengan kepalan yang sama.

* * *

"Kapten! Kau datang!." Seru para sunbae dan teman seangkatan Luhan.

"Annyeong yeorobun."Luhan tersenyum mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari anggota club sepak bolanya. Namun senyum itu meluntur ketika mata rusanya bertemu pandang dengan Kai yang memandangnya intens.

Seorang sunbae bernomor punggung 56-Changmin mendekati Luhan. Menepuk bahunya.

"Kami tidak sanggup kehilanganmu Lu, sejak kami para senior mempercayakan gelar kapten padamu."Chanyeol dan yang lain-termasuk Kai tersenyum lega dengan bergabungnya Luhan kembali.

Sejak bergabungnya Luhan Tim _Dean Junior High School_ tidak pernah sekalipun menemui kekalahan di setiap pertandingan. Walau mempunyai tubuh mungil serta wajah luar biasa cantik. Luhan begitu gesit dan tak mengenal ampun. Luhan memang mempunyai potensi dan bakat Luar biasa dalam memainkan bola di lapangan.

"Benar Kapten, kami mengalami kekalahan telak bulan lalu tanpa arahan darimu."sahut Jimin teman sekelas Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian berlebihan" Luhan tersenyum malu. Melupakan fakta bahwa Kai dan lain sempat terpana. Luhan terlihat menggemaskan.

"Ayo kita berlatih keras untuk pertandingan ini!" Seru Luhan tiba-tiba merasa begitu bersemangat.

"Baik kapten!."Jawab semua anggota dengan senyum cerah mereka.

Latihan di mulai dengan membagi tim, Luhan berada di tim yang melawan Kai.

Dak

Dak

Pertandingan sudah berlalu sekitar 10 menit. Kedudukan mereka 3-1. 3 goal telah dicetak oleh tim di bawah naungan Luhan. Luhan yang bertugas sebagai penyerang bermain begitu gesit. Melalui lawan tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Sampai...

Bruak

"Akh!." Luhan tersungkur. Tubuh mungilnya berguling dua kali di atas rumput.

"LUHAN!" Jimin berlari mendekati Luhan, Sedangkan Chayeol yang semula berada di tim lawan mendekati Kai yang terlihat mematung di atas tubuh Luhan.

"Kau! Dasar brengsek! Apa maksudmu melakukan _sledding tackle_ pada Adikmu sendiri!?. Hah!." Chanyeol mencengkeram kaos depan Kai. Sedangkan Kai hanya tercengang melihat keadaan Luhan yang kesakitan.

"Chanyeol hentikan! Kai adalah sunbaemu!." Para anggota berusaha menghentikan aksi brutal Chanyeol pada Kai.

"Lagipula ini mungkin murni kecelakaan."Ucap Changmin berusaha meredam amarah Chanyeol.

"Benar. Chan, sepertinya Kai sunbae tadi terpeleset saat hendak menghadang Luhan." Minhyun-pemain yang sempat berada di gelandang bersama Chanyeol membenarkan. Chanyeol geram. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan rekan timnya saat melihat Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"AKH!PEDULI SETAN KALIAN SEMUA!." Chanyeol melepas kasar pegangan Kwangmin dan Youngmin pada kedua lengannya. Menghampiri Luhan tergesa setelah sebelumnya menyenggol keras bahu Kai.

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?. Mana yang sakit?." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan dari pangkuan Jimin.

"Yeollie..." panggil Luhan lemah. Kemudian memegang kepala yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Tak hanya kepala. Lutut dan telapak kakinya juga terasa nyeri.

"Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke UKS" Ucap Chanyeol, Luhan mengangguk patuh sebelum kegelapan menguasai penglihatannya.

.

* * *

.

Yang dilakukan Luhan pertama kali saat tersadar adalah membalas genggaman tangan sahabatnya-Chanyeol.

"Lu!Kau sudah sadar?." Chanyeol berteriak heboh, menyadarkan anggota tim yang masih bertahan berada di dalam UKS-termasuk Kai.

"uhm, aku dimana?." Luhan menatap sekitar.

"Kau ada di UKS lu. Bagaimana perasaanmu?." Tanya Changmin.

"Lebih baik. Hanya saja merasa sedikit pusing" Luhan menjawab dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Sehun hyung, dia akan segera datang" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan dengan tegas menengok ke arah Kai yang sedari tadi bersandar tegang di depan pintu."Dan sebaiknya Kai sunbae menyelesaikan urusan kalian dengan cepat."

Luhan mengerti. Namja rusa itu memilih diam saat semua anggota meninggalkannya. Hanya menyisakan dirinya dengan Kai di dalam ruangan.

Luhan menunduk ketika Kai berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"Aku meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi, aku sebena.."

"Lupakan, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan."potong Luhan. Tanpa memandang wajah Kai.

"Gomawo atas kelapangan hatimu Lu." Ucap Kai tersenyum getir.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, sudah kubilang itu hanya kecelakaan, kau tidak bersalah, aku tahu tadi kau terpeleset, jadi atas nama Chanyeol aku meminta maaf padamu. Dia memang terlalu _protective_." Terang Luhan panjang lebar.

"Gege tidak keneratan sekalipun jika sahabatmu-Chanyeol berhasil memukul gege hingga berdarah-darah, dia berhak marah karena orang terpentingnya terluka tepat di hadapannya, sama seperti gege. saat melihat orang yang penting dalam hidup gege nyatanya telah kulukai. Tentu gege tidak dapat memaafkan diri sendiri" Luhan hanya diam seraya mengigit bibir, ada rasa menyesal telah memusuhi Kai selama ini. Gege tirinya itu bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk apapun padanya.

"Lu."Panggil Kai, dengan ragu menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

"Ne." Tidak adanya penolakan dari Luhan membuat Kai tersenyum lega.

"Kita adalah keluarga Lu. Kau, aku, baba dan mama, jika Lulu bahagia gege juga bahagia dan akan sama jika sebaliknya, gege sudah bicara pada baba. Mama dan gege akan kembali ke Cina seminggu lagi."dalam hati Kai bahagia saat Luhan kini menatap padanya.

"Apa?." Tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Mama tahu kau begitu membenci kami. Tentu kami tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menerima kami sebagai anggota keluarga barumu dengan mudah, dan kami memakhlumi itu. Sering kali melihatmu berdebat dengan baba membuat mama sedih begitu juga dengan gege, tapi kau harus percaya bahwa mama dan gege begitu mencintaimu Lu, sebagai keluarga asli" Kai melepas genggaman tangannya, mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang, lalu berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan.

"Kami berjanji tidak akan menganggumu lagi, apa lagi menampakkan wajah kami di depanmu, tapi untuk terakhir kali gege ingin sekali melihatmu mengantarkan kepergian gege dan mama untuk pertemuan kita yang terakhir kalinya, gege tunggu kedatanganmu Lu seminggu lagi di bandara jam 12.00 KST, Gege menyayangimu."

Luhan mematung dengan wajah pucat saat Kai menutup pintu ruang kesehatan. Meninggalkannya sendiri. Menyisakan perasaan sesal yang begitu dalam. Hingga sepasang mata indah Luhan mengeluarkan air mata kepedihan.

* * *

"Lu?, apa kau baik-baik saja?."Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi tak fokus berkendara. Melihat keadaan Luhan yang kacau.

"Ne." gumam Luhan pelan menyandar di pintu mobil dengan lemas.

"Kakimu masih terasa sakit?."

"Ani, hanya lecet. Hyung tak perlu cemas."

Sehun mengusap surai kecoklatan Luhan"Tidurlah, hyung akan membangunkanmu nanti" Luhan mengangguk. Membenarkan letak kepalanya di sandaran jok. Mencoba tidur.

Luhan terbangun saat berkas cahaya sore menyapa wajah lelahnya. Luhan melirik kemudi. Kosong. Luhan keheranan saat tak menemukan Sehun di sana. Mencoba terbangun dari posisi menyandar yang memang tak terlalu nyaman sejak awal.

"I-ini di mana?." Luhan bergumam kemudian...

"Se-Sehun hyung?." Luhan terpaku tak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Di depan sebuah rumah yang tak dikenal namja cantik itu. Luhan melihat Sehun berpelukan dengan seorang gadis. Sesekali tangan besar Sehun mengelus surai hitam yeoja itu kemudian mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Mood Luhan hancur sekarang, emosinya yang naik turun kini mendadak mencapai batas kesabaran.

"Sehun hyung!." Luhan berteriak. Keluar dari mobil. Menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca sekarang, rasa cemburunya melambung jauh. Ketika menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tunangannya bahkan seperti tidak memiliki niatan sekalipun untuk melepaskan rengkuhannya pada sang yeoja.

"Siapa bocah kecil ini Hunnie?"

Luhan memandang cepat Sehun saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan pada tunangan tampannya itu. _Hunnie, apa maksudnya ini?. Kenapa mereka terlihat dekat sekali?_ batin Luhan menuntut jawaban. namun namja cantik itu menahan. Luhan lebih tertarik mendengarkan jawaban dari pertanyaan gadis di pelukan Sehun ketimbang jawaban dari pertanyaan batinnya.

"Dia-"Sehun memandang Luhan dingin"-sepupuku."

Luhan menganga tak percaya dengan jawaban yang baru saja di lontarkan Sehun. _Apakah ini mimpi? _batin Luhan.

_Siapapun tolong keluarkan Luhan dari mimpi buruk ini!._

* * *

**_TBC._**

* * *

**Oke jangan timpuk saya*bunuh aja sekalian*disorakin readers**

**Uhm..Cuma mau ngomong kalau sambutan di ICLWY gak semeriah di SS(still sexy)**

**Tapi tetep review kalian cetar kok, Big Thanks atas reviewnyaaaaa.. dan buat momo chan aku ngerti kok maksudnya, nanti ada porsi konflik batin untuk setiap cast, okay?.**

**Yang belum ngerti soal beberapa cast ng.. nanti terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu *o***

* * *

Sejujurnya aku berharap banget dengan ff ini, karena ini ff debut*jiaaaaa

Pesan saya jangan bosen-bosen review, aku baca beneran review kalian yang manis manja gulana itu(?).

Kalian tahu gak wajah orang malu-malu kucing?. Nah itu adalah gambaran persis wajah saya saat baca review kalian.

Salam cinta ellfa

* * *

.

.

.

**Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

Isakan kecil yang keluar tanpa bisa ditutup-tutupi. menjadi melodi penyayat hati sejak-hah, entah sudah berjam-jam yang lalu terdengar . Isakan yang tak kunjung reda sejak mendengar pernyataan menyakitkan sang kekasih, sampai ia berlari tak tentu arah, sampai duduk di sebuah halte bus, sampai menghubungi Chanyeol, sampai Chanyeol menemukan dan membawa ke rumah nya.

"Lebih baik kita menemui Sehun hyung sekarang!, kemudian meminta penjelasan atas semua kelakuan dan ucapan gilanya itu."Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menahan geram tiba-tiba berbicara. Duduk di ranjang yang sama bersama Luhan. Raut wajahnya begitu ketara ingin meladak. Kekesalan Chanyeol sudah terlampaui batas melihat sahabatnya merasakan sakit akibat penghianatan.

"Kita akan menemuinya Yeollie. Segera. Tapi tidak sekarang, aku masih, ma-sih hiks..hiks..."

"Lu, uljima...okay. Semua akan baik-baik saja"Chanyeol berucap tubuh mungil Luhan yang dingin kedalam pelukannya. Tak lupa mengelus pucuk kepala luhan. Sesekali mengecupnya lamat.

"Hiks..hiks..."Luhan hanya mampu menjawab dengan isakannya. Merasakan semua tubuhnya telah mati rasa.

"Tenanglah Lu, cobalah untuk beristirahat. Tenangkan pikiranmu." Ucap Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu di atas kasur miliknya. Kemudian ikut berbaring menemani Luhan.

"Yeollie hiks..ternyata ini benar-benar terjadi, Sehun hyung bahkan tak mencegahku saat aku berlari pergi."

"Sssh...uljima Lu, aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu memperbaiki keadaan, aku janji."Chanyeol memandang iba Luhan, jika kalian bertanya bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol sekarang, tentu saja sahabat Luhan itu tengah menahan gejolak kemurkaannya sekuat tenaga, ia benar-benar ingin sekali menghajar tunangan Luhan itu. Tetapi menenangkan Luhan dan membuatnya nyaman adalah prioritas utamanya saat ini.

"Hiks.. Ku harap ini hanya salahpaham, sungguh aku begitu mencintai nya Yeollie"gumam Luhan dengan suara yang teredam di dada bidang Chanyeol. Mendengarnya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Ku harap juga begitu Lu, ku harap juga begitu"balasnya sedikit tidak rela. Masih dengan berlinang air mata Luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Gomawo Yeollie..nghhh."Luhan menggerung nyaman. Saat tubuh panas Chanyeol kini mengukung seluruh tubuh mungilnya yang dingin. Hingga sekarang terasa hangat. membuat mata indahnya kini tanpa takut tertutup dengan damai.

"sama-sama cantik."Chanyeol mencium berkali-kali pucuk kepala Luhan. Kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul Luhan pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**Title: I can't live without you.**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt, Drama,YAOI**

**Cast: Xiao Lu aka Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Huang Zi Tao , KIM Jongin aka KAI, Park Chanyeol and other.**

**Desclaime: Hunhan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa**

**WARNING!NC inside and little bit!BDSM**

* * *

"Sehun, mommy menunggu kalian pulang, kenapa begitu lama?"

"Mian, Mom aku ada urusan penting" Balas Sehun tanpa memandang Heechul. Ia akan melangkah menapaki anak tangga sebelum tangan lentik sang ibu menahan lengannya.

"Dimana Luhan? Kenapa kamu pulang sendiri?." Tanya Heechul saat yakin salah satu maid telah menutup pintu rumah mereka, dan tidak mendapati suara manja Luhan berteriak '_aku pulang_' yang biasa didengarnya.

"Aku ada urusan. Luhan kebetulan juga begitu, jadi kami memutuskan berpisah di jalan." Sehun berucap dingin. Sebagai ibu Heechul tentu menyadari sesuatu.

"Sehun-nah."

"Hm?"

"Dimana cincin pertunanganmu?" tanya Heecul memperhatikan jari pucat Sehun yang kini tak berhias cincin silver berbatu turkuois biru toska itu lagi.

.

* * *

.

Udara dingin yang menusuk di tengah malam bahkan tak sekalipun membuat namja berkulit tan itu menggigil. Juga tak berniat sedikitpun beranjak dari duduk menyandarnya di sofa yang terletak di balkon kamarnya.

"Fuh~" Kai mendesah berat, saat kepalanya berputar memikirkan sosok itu. Sosok yang akhirnya dapat ia sentuh kembali setelah dua tahun silam selalu membuang pandangan darinya.

Pikiran Kai tiba –tiba melayang. Seiring dengan hembusan angin yang kini tampak membelai kedua pelupuk matanya.

_**Flashback **_

_**Dua tahun yang lalu-Kim Kai 13 tahun.**_

_Kai terlihat jengah. Ia bahkan merasakan bosan sejak pertama kali menapakkan dirinya di rumah bak istana. Rumah yang di sebut-sebut mamanya sebagai rumah mereka di masa depan._

'_Cih dia benar-benar kaya.' Gumam Kai jengkel, sejak kematian baba kandungnya mereka memang hidup serba kekurangan, Babanya sebenarnya lahir dari kalangan terpandang di China namun karena nekat mengawini gadis miskin Korea yaitu Kim Hyuna-mamanya, babanya di coret dari pewaris menggunakan marga Xi adalah larangan nagi keluarganya. Namun ternyata sang adik yang mewarisi seluruh harta keluarga babanya, malah sekarang yang akan menjadi baba Kai, benar. Xi Siwon adalah adik kandung dari Xi Swee Lan-baba kandung Kai._

_**Sungguh miris**_

"_Mama" Panggilan Kai mengintrupsi percakapan Mama dan calon Baba tirinya._

"_Ya Kai ada apa?"Bukan mamanya yang bertanya melainkan Siwon-sang calon baba tiri, membuat Kai menggeram kesal dalam hati._

'_Sok jadi malaikat, brengsek' maki Kai namun berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang menampakkan keramahan pada Siwon._

"_Bisa tunjukkan kamar kecil, aku ingin pergi ke sana." Ucapnya semanis mungkin. Walau hatinya tengah memaki panjang lebar pada wajah Tampan Siwon._

"_Tentu saja nak, maidku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana."Siwon memberikan gesture pada salah satu maidnya untuk membawa Kai. Kai hanya mendecih lirih. Dan mulai berjalan di belakang maid itu._

_**Brak **_

"_Akh."Sang maid tadi meringis saat ia merasakan tubuhnya tersungkur menghantam marmer dengan keras. Maid itu menoleh dan membelalak saat melihat Kai menyeringai dengan salah satu kaki menggantung di udara._

"_Tuan-"_

"_Aku bukan tuanmu, jadi berhenti memasang wajah menggelikan itu!." Ucap Kai sambil berlalu berjalan berlawanan dari arah kamar kecil. Alasan pergi ke kamar kecil adalah sebuah kebohongan ternyata. Ia hanya muak memandang lebih lama wajah calon baba tirinya._

" _Jangan ikuti aku, dan yang terpenting sekali-kali kau mengadukan tingkahku pada tuan besar brengsekmu itu atau..." Kai menoleh memasang wajah bengisnya" Atau kau tidak akan selamat setelah ini." Ucapnya. Melengang pergi. Meninggalkan maid yang memandangnya ketakutan._

_Kai benar-benar bertingkah tidak sopan, memasuki semua ruangan seenak tingkahnya, bahkan dengan berani ia meludahi foto pernikahan Xi Siwon bersama seorang yang begitu cantik-mungkin mantan istrinya, mereka terlihat serasi dan tampak bahagia. Tapi tentu saja . Kai tak ambil peduli dengan itu._

"_Dasar sampah" Gumam Kai kembali melanjutkan aksinya memasuki beberapa ruangan, hingga ia sampai di depan pintu berwarna berbeda dari ruangan lainnya yang hanya berwana putih gading, pintu itu berwarna padu pink dan kuning dengan NameTag bertuliskan LuLu'S Zone di sertai beberapa tempelan bambi yang feminim._

"_Siapa yang mau tinggal di ruangan menjijikkan seperti ini, depannya saja sudah bikin muak apalagi di dalamnya, mungkin aku akan memuntahkan sarapanku saat memasukinya." Desis Kai kasar, namun tangannya bergerak meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya._

_Cklek_

"_Ruangan apa ini?, kenapa seperti berada di toko boneka dan wahana anak-anak?." Kai terheran mendapati kamar itu penuh dengan boneka. Ada boneka bambi berbagai ukuran yang jumlahnya begitu banyak, tak lupa mainan balon udara dan semua pernak-pernik bintang menghiasi langit-langit ruangan itu. suanasana ruangan ini benar-benar membuat Kai menganga._

"_Ini kamar, milik siapa?" Kai berjalan cepat. Menghampiri ranjang king size di hadapanya. Dan mendapati seorang bertubuh sangat mungil bergelung di selimut pink bagai kepompong._

"_Apakah dia yang akan menjadi adik tiriku itu?." Kai kembali bermonolog saat menyadari bahwa yang berada di hadapannya adalah seorang bocah. Dilihat dari postur tubuh yang luar biasa kecil. Entah apa yang mendorongnya, tanpa Kai sadari tangannya telah bermain-main di helai lembut surai coklat bocah yang tengah tertidur lelap itu._

"_ughhh..baba?" Kai tersentak, cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan. Kai hendak beranjak pergi. takut disangka maling. Namun Luhan terlebih dulu terduduk dan mengamatinya._

"_Kamu siapa?." Tanya Luhan polos. Mengucek-ngucek mata bulatnya dengan gerakan menggemaskan. Kai tercengang melihat Luhan. Wajah bocah di depannya luar biasa cantik. Bahkan lebih cantik dari foto seorang di samping Siwon yang sempat ia ludahi tadi._

"_Aku..a-aku..i-itu..a"_

"_KAMU PASTI PERI GIGI?!."_

"_Hah?" Kai tercengang, apa maksudnya?batin Kai._

_Luhan malah menampakkan senyum manis yang begitu lebar, dengan cekatan turun dari ranjangnya. Benar-benar terlihat indah walau masih berbalut piama bergambar bambi yang kekanak-kanakan. Kai berdebar melihatnya._

"_Kamu pasti peri gigi yang akan memungut gigi tanggal Lulu, iyakan?, kenapa baru datang sekarang, kamu tahu tidak lulu sudah begadang semalaman untuk menunggumu. Untung saja ini hari minggu"Kai hanya menganga, saat tangan kecil Luhan meraih tangan berkulit coklat miliknya. Tangan Luhan terasa begitu lembut, hati Kai berdesir aneh._

"_Itu, gigi Luhan yang tanggal ada di bawah bantal, ayo ambil, jangan sungkan sama Lulu"_

"_Tidak"_

"_Eh?kenapa ?apa peri gigi sedang libur bertugas?"_

"_Tidak, maafkan aku. Aku bukan peri gigi seperti yang kau kira" Kai melihat Luhan kebingungan._

"_Terus kamu siapa? "_

"_Kim Kai, namaku Kim Kai, kalau kamu?"_

"_Aku Xi Luhan, senang bertemu denganmu di sini, ng..di dalam kamarku" Ucap Luhan tak yakin. Sedikit menyanpakkan raut kekecewaan setelah mengetahui bahwa namja kulit eksotis di hadapannya bukan seorang peri gigi._

"_Kamu sangat cantik" Jujur Kai,Tak bi disa pungkiri bahwa Luhan benar-benar telah mengambil hatinya. _

"_Maaf?"_

"_Kamu bocah perempuan yang sangat cantik, saat dewasa mungkin kamu akan jadi model majalah terkenal"_

"_Terima kasih tapi maaf, aku ini laki-laki"_

"_Apa?!"_

_Cklek_

"_Ah akhirnya kami bisa menemukan kamu Kai. Maaf, karena kelalaianku kamu jadi tersesat"Siwon datang memasuki kamar Luhan. mengagetkan kedua bocah itu._

"_Baba"_

"_Tuan "_

_Siwon tersenyum lebar. Melepaskan pelukannnya pada tubuh Hyuna. Berjalan ke arah Luhan dan Kai._

"_Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal ya?syukurlah"_

_Kai kini tersenyum canggung menanggapi Siwon. Sedikit rasa tak rela mengakui bahwa Luhan yang nampak seperti malaikat lahir dari benih seorang brengsek macam Siwon._

"_Mereka siapa baba. Teman baba?" Luhan mendekat ke arah Siwon. Menjulurkan kedua lengan mungilnya. Minta digendong._

_Siwon dengan cekalatan mengangkat tubuh mungil putra semata wayangnya. Melihatnya Hyuna dan Kai hanya dapat berdecak gemas dalam hati. Luhan memang terlalu imut._

"_Mereka adalah keluarga baru Lulu"_

"_Keluarga baru?. Dari mana?. Mereka terlihat asing."_

"_Tentu saja terlihat asing, kalian baru pertama bertemu, wanita cantik dan anak laki-laki yang baru saja kamu temui adalah Mama dan Gegemu yang baru"Mata indah Luhan membulat. Memandang Siwon tidak percaya. _

"_Lulu gak mau Mama sama Gege baru, Luhan gak suka"Kai dapat melihat Luhan menggeleng kasar dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca. _

"_Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu Lu, Kai akan menemanimu agar tidak kesepian lagi" Dalih Siwon menenangkan Luhan yang sekarang sudah menangis keras._

"_Hiks..HIKS LUHAN BENCI, BENCI BABA! POKOKNYA LUHAN GAK MAU MAMA SAMA GEGE BARU! HUAAAAAAA"_

_**Flashback off**_

"Itu juga bukan mauku Lu, aku bahkan menganggap hubungan kita lebih dari saudara sejak awal, aku bahkan menangis semalaman saat mengetahui kau sudah bertunangan." Gumam Kai penuh sesal. Menyadari karena Ia adalah seorang yang paling lemah dan tidak memiliki daya apapun untuk memperjuangkan cintanya pada Luhan.

**Brugh**

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sama seperti bintang-bintang yang masih setia menunggu sinar bulan yang enggan menerangi langit malam. ia juga mencoba bersabar menunggu semua perasaannya dapat terbalas atau hancur berkeping-keping pada suatu hari nanti.

_Saranghae Xi Luhan_

.

* * *

.

Pip

Pip

"Nghh..."Leguhan imut terdengar saat suara jam weker mengusik tidur nyenyak salah satu dari kedua namja yang masih setia bergelung di dalam selimut tebal berwana abu-abu.

"nghh..jam berapa ini?"Gumam Luhan bermonolong mengucek kedua matanya dengan imut. Ia hendak bergerak duduk namun sesuatu yang berat melingkar di dengan kuat.

"Jam enam pagi"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~" Luhan menjerit histeris saat mendapati wajah tak sadar Chanyeol berada tepat di hadapannya saat ia menoleh.

"Akh!telingaku!" Jerit Chanyeol melompat menjauhi Luhan. Mengelus-elus kedua telinganya yang berdengung-dengung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku Yeollie?" Tanya Luhan memandang Chanyeol horor.

"Lu, ini kamarku. Kamu Lupa semalam kita tidur bersama?" Luhan memerah mendengarnya. Merutuki sifat pelupanya. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol salah mengartikan ekspresi Luhan. Sehingga buru-buru meralat.

"Ma-maksudku kita tidur di ranjang yang sama" Ralat Chanyeol gugup. Luhan dan Chanyeol memang sahabat sejak mereka berada di sekolah dasar. Tetapi ini kali pertama Luhan menginap di rumah Chanyeol.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

"Astaga ada apa lagi Lu?!"

"Ke-kenapa aku memakai piama kebesaran?, mana seragamku?"-_nantikan akan dipakai lagi untuk sekolah_-pikir Luhan. Namun lagi-lagi Chanyeol salah mengartikan ekspresi terkejut Luhan. untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namja tinggi itu buru-buru meralat.

"M-Maaf , K-kau susah di bangunkan. Jadi aku yang memakaikannya. J-Jangan salah faham. aku menutup mataku saat mengganti pakaianmu. Aku juga tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada tubuhmu. Percayalah, Okay? " Luhan memiringkan kepala. Memandang aneh ke arah Chanyeol yang terlihat salah tingkah. Luhan hanya mangut-mangut walau tidak sedikitpun mengerti arah dari pembicaraan Chanyeol padanya.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan ketua kita?"

"Akh!kau mengagetkanku bodoh!" Chanyeol berteriak seperti wanita . Jimin tiba-tiba saja bersuara di belakangnya.

"mian, aku hanya terlalu penasaran sedari pagi dia tak terlihat bersemangat dan OH! lihat bahkan ini sudah keenam kalinya aku mendapati Ketua melamun" Ucap Jimin terkekeh. Menunjuk Luhan yang hanya diam berdiri di tengah lapangan hijau.

_Plak._

"Aaww!"Jimin dan mendapati Changmin mendelik ke arahnya.

"Wae?kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku, apa _sunbae_ juga tidak penasaran dengan sikap aneh ketua kita?"

"Penasaran sih penasaran, tapi kau tak perlu menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan seperti itu" peringat Minho.

"Benar, dasar tidak sopan."Sambung Kwangmin dan Youngmin kompak.

"Kenapa kalian jadi bergerumul begini?" Chanyeol memandang bingung, karena semua anggota club-_minus Luhan yang masih berdiri kaku di tengah lapangan_-sudah mengerubunginya. Membentuk lingkaran dengan Chanyeol yang berada di pusatnya.

"Kau juga ingin tahu Kai sunbae?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik.

"Tentu saja, Luhan itu adikku"

"Kalian sedang apa?" Semua tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba suara Luhan mengintrupsi. Chanyeol bernafas lega. Sedangkan yang lain cepat-cepat memasang mimik wajah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak, kami tidak sedang mendiskusikan apapun kok." Terang Jimin tak nyambung. Semua anggota merutuki kebodohan Jimin. Luhan mengangkat alis.

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang diskusi"

"Itu bu-bukan diskusi tapi ten- aww.."Jimin meringis saat Minhyun menyikut perutnya.

"Apakah latihan kita cukup sampai di sini ketua?" Tanya Minhyun memotong. Luhan tak langsung menjawab. Mengecek jam tangannya.

"Sebenarnya belum, ini baru setengah empat sore, tapi jika kalian mau. aku akan memulangkan kalian lebih awal" Ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Langsung saja ini mengundang tatapan ganjil dari semua anggota-kecuali Chanyeol. Masalah Luhan pasti sangat berat, pikir mereka secara bersamaan.

"Aku setuju!" Jawab Chanyeol super ngotot dan keras. Lihatlah, bahkan urat-urat di lehernya sampai tercetak di permukaan.

"Ayo pergi dari sini" Cepat-cepat Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya. Menarik tangan ramping Luhan menjauhi para Anggota.

_Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami! Yoda._

Chanyeol terkekeh. Itulah isyarat yang Chanyeol tangkap ketika sejenak menoleh ke arah para aggota _club_.

Chanyeol juga sempat menyadari tatapan iri yang Kai layangkan padanya.

.

.

"Yeollie..." Luhan memanggil Chanyeol pelan seperti berbisik, Untung saja telinga lebar Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Ne Lu? Apa ada yang kamu inginkan?." Tanya Chanyeol menghentikan langkanya. Keduanya masih berada di koridor sekolah.

"Aku-" Luhan menjeda ucapannya, membuat Chanyeol penasaran" Aku berencana untuk pulang bersama Kai-ge." Lanjut Luhan menatap mata Chanyeol yang membulat seperti bola.

"APA?!, ke-kenapa bisa kamu memilih pergi ke rumah Kai sunbae dibandingkan ke rumahku?" Tanya Chanyeol seolah Luhan adalah miliknya sekarang.

"Yeollie, rumah Kai ge juga rumahku, kamu lupa dia itu gege-ku?. Baiklah, jadi begini aku sedang berencana untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan mama dan Kai-ge" terang Luhan, Chanyeol memandang Luhan tak percaya.

"Sejak kapan kamu berubah pikiran?, maksudku kenapa cepat sekali berubah pikirannya" Chanyeol mengetuk dahi mulus luhan. membuat Luhan meringis kesakitan.

"Bukankah di drama televisi juga banyak yang seperti itu?"

"Ayolah Lu berhenti bercanda, aku tahu kamu cuma suka bola, sejak kapan kamu ada waktu untuk melihat yang begituan?"

"Lupakan, kita sepakat berpisah di sini tak usah menungguku okay, aku akan menemui Kai-ge, sampaikan salamku pada Mr dan Mrs Park, _Bye_. _prince Dobi_"

"Aku masih ingin kamu menginap di kamarku Lu, eomma dan Appaku saja tak keberatan!" protes Chanyeol saat Luhan hendak berlari meninggalkannya. Memegang tangan Luhan. memasang wajah memelas macam anjing yang belum di beri makan seharian.

"Heol!, berhenti berlebihan Park. Siapa juga yang tahan berlama-lama berada di dalam kamar yang penuh dengan bau Dobi." Balas Luhan memeletkan lidah.

"Dasar kacang lupa kulitnya, siapa coba yang selalu ada di sampingmu sejak kamu masih memakai popok? " Luhan mengerjap.

"Kamu?." Kata Luhan tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Tentu saja bukan aku, kita baru bertemu saat di sekolah dasar."

"Oke, hentikan percakapan tak bermutu ini, sana pulang Yoda!" Luhan berteriak kesal menendang Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ternyata Luhan tidak berniat menepati ucapannya. Kini namja mungil itu malah duduk menghela nafas berat di halte bus.

"Aku harus mengakhirinya sendiri." gumam Luhan ketika bus tujuannya berjalan mendekat. Luhan akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Oh. Menemui Sehun memastikan akan menemukan titik terang bagi dirinya dan lelaki tampan yang sudah tiga tahun menjadi tungannya.

"Kau harus tegar Lu." Luhan menggenggam bungkusan. Kemudian beralih memandang sendu cincin pertunangannya.

.

.

"Selamat datang tuan muda"Sapa salah satu maid yang membukakan pintu untuk Sehun.

"Bawakan aku segelas _mochachino_ dingin, antarkan ke dalam kamar." Ucap Sehun membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Hingga terlihat raut wajah lelah yang begitu ketara di wajah tampannya.

"Baik tuan"

"Dari mana saja kamu Hun-ah?" Nyonya Oh-Heechul bertanya dingin. Saat Sehun melewati ruang santai keluarga.

"Kuliah"Jawab Sehun sekenanya. Heechul terlihat tak percaya dengan ucapannya, pulang Kuliah? Jam 11 malam? Selarut itu. Namun Sehun tak ambil peduli-atau berusaha tidak peduli. Memilih berjalan cepat menapaki anak tangga.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada Sehun, tapi kuharap kalian dapat secepatnya menyelesaikan urusan ini." Ucap Heechul sedih setelah memastikan pintu kamar Sehun tertutup.

"Luhan janji _mom_" sepasang tangan mungil memeluk leher Heechul setelah menjawab ucapan Heechul dengan bisikan lemah. Pelukan itu hanya menghabiskan detik. Sebelum terlepas bersama sosok Luhan yang pergi meninggalkan Heechul sendirian.

.

.

* * *

.

_Knock_

_Knock_

Sehun menggerang. Menyadari ia sempat jatuh tertidur.

"Masuk!" perintah Sehun memperbaiki posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Menutup kedua mata menggunakan sebelah lengannya. Tak sedikitpun berniat mengucapkan terima kasih ketika maid meletakkan secangkir coklat dingin di meja nakas miliknya.

Sejak acara tidurnya terganggu, Sehun jadi susah untuk memejamkan mata kembali. Ia akhirnya beranjak bangun, sedikit bingung mendapati maidnya masih berkutat membersihkan kamarnya. Sehun berdehem makhlum. Seharian dia memang pergi menemani Daeun. Dan sehari penuh itu pula Sehun ikut membawa serta kunci kamarnya-sedang duplikat hanya dimiliki oleh tuan Oh seorang.

Sehun bersandar di sandaran ranjang menyesap _mochachino _sembari memainkan _smarphone_ miliknya.

"Uhh kenapa tiba-tiba panas?" Sehun meletakkan _smarphone_nya mengipas-ngipasi diri dengan tangan. Mencari _remote AC_ yang sempat ia lempar entah ke mana.

"Mencari ini Oh Sehun?" Maid yang sedari tadi memunggungi Sehun angkat bicara, menunjukkan _Remote AC_ dengan masih membelakangi pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau. Luhan?" tebak Sehun sembari membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja miliknya. Ia langsung dapat menyadari siapa pemilik suara _creammy_ itu.

" Tebakan yang bagus, Tuan Oh" Ucap Luhan berbalik, tersenyum datar dengan seragam maid keluarga Oh. Menunjukkan Ekspresi _arrogant_ yang sama persis, seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" Luhan apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Aku ingin mengintrogasimu. Tuan keras kepala." Ucap Luhan tersenyum manis, senyum palsu. Tangan bebas Luhan yang lain mulai menanggalkan bandana berenda beserta wig coklat yang sama dengan warna rambut aslinya. Membuangnya asal. Lalu berjalan santai membuka sepatu hitam dan kaos kaki super panjang super panjang berenda. Menampilkan Kaki jenjang dan Paha yang putih mulus.

"Aku tahu cara bicara baik-baik tidak akan membuatmu angkat bicara _tunanganku_" ucap Luhan menekan kata terakhir. Kali ini berdiri tepat di atas ranjang Sehun.

"Jadi aku mencampurkan obat perangsang pada minumanmu." Luhan menunjukkan tiga bungkus yang telah tersobek lebar."Ups sepertinya aku salah mencampurkan semuanya, aku tak yakin ini akan selesai satu dua ronde."Tambahnya santai. Merangkah sensual di atas ranjang Sehun.

"Luhanhh..ahhh" Luhan menyeringai saat tangannya sudah berada di antara selangkangan celana jeans Sehun. Meremas benda super besar yang telah ereksi di sana. Cepat sekali. Batin Luhan.

"Kau memang tampan dan jenius hyung, tapi aku juga cantik dan dapat belajar dengan cepat " Luhan tidak sedang berbicara narsis, tapi ia benar-benar berniat menandingi Sehun. Walau usia keduanya terpaut jauh. Perasaan tak diperlakukan setara hanya karena ia seorang bocah membuatnya gerah.

"Aku melupakan pernyataanmu tempo hari, aku tekankan, _Hyung. Adalah. Tunanganku._ Kita sudah melewati semua hal, suka-duka, saling mengenal dan bercinta. Xi Luhan tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" Luhan menggigit bibir. Mencoba menahan rasa cemburu yang menukik jantungnya berkali-kali.

" Kau tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak seperti itu Lu" ucap Sehun terengah menahan hasrat yang mulai menjalari dirinya. Pandangan mata Luhan bergetar mendengarnya. Kali ini rasa cemburu semakin tajam menghujam, hingga rasanya sesak. Apa maksud dari ucapan tunangannya tadi?Apa Sehun sudah tak mencintainya lagi?, Luhan memilih mati jika itu terjadi.

"Brengsek Kau Oh Sehun!." Luhan menangis hebat. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Runtuh sudah benteng pertahanannya. Hancur lebur sudah hatinya.

"Kau hanya bocah berumur 11 tahun Lu, wajahmu, tubuhmu, dan semuanya sempurna, Xi Luhan bisa mendapatkan siapa saja" Sehun berucap tanpa ekspresi. Namun ia berkeringat banyak. Obat perangsang sudah sukses menyiksa tubuhnya.

"WAE?!, ADA APA DENGANMU HYUNG?!" Teriak Luhan Kalap. Menerjang tubuh Sehun.

"KAU JAHAT!" Luhan duduk di atas perut Sehun yang masih berbalut kemeja. Memukul dada bidang Sehun berkali-kali. Air mata semakin membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

"Kau jahat, aku tidak mengerti." Luhan berbisik lirih, namun suaranya kini kembali pada nada normal. Terdengar hampir tanpa emosi.

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti Lu, ini hanya soal waktu kemudian aku akan menjelaskannya, kau tak perlu melakukan hal ini. Semua ini tidak akan bisa merubah apapun"

"AKU BERHAK MELAKUKANNYA!. AKU MELAKUKAN INI UNTUK MEYAKINKANMU BAHWA HYUNG MASIH MENCINTAIKU!KAU MILIKKU!." Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan geram. Giginya bergemeletuk hebat. Luhan terlihat begitu ketakutan dan marah di saat bersamaan.

" Aku terlalu lemah jika kau tinggalkan. Jika hyung fikir bocah sepertiku tidak mengerti cinta kau salah, cinta tulus tak pernah memandang umur, waktu, gender atau apapun yang selalu menjadi tolak ukur ideal milik manusia yang terbatas itu. Hyung adalah yang pertama mendapatkan rasa kasihku melebihi seorang keluarga."Luhan melesakkan wajah cantiknya ke arah perpotongan leher Sehun. Menciumnya sayang. Bibir mungilnya terus mengecupi hingga telinga

"Aku mencintaimu hyu-akhkkk"Luhan meringis ketika Sehun membalik keadaan menjadi menindi tubuhnya.

"Enghhhh" Luhan menggerang. Bibir Sehun menyerang bibirnya dengan ganas. Sehun membawa Luhan dalan pangutan dalam yang memabukkan.

"Ahhhhh..hahhhh..hah" Luhan memutus ciuman mereka secara paksa. Terengah kehabisan oksigen, menyisakan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Luhan menatap sayu wajah tampan tungannya. Melihat dengan jelas iris mata Sehun yang telah sepenuhnya menggelap. Tangan Sehun meraih jemari mungil Luhan, menjilatnya lamat dengan lidah panasnya. Sehun sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya sekarang.

"Lakukan hyung, kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan urusanmu sendiri tanpa bantuan bukan?" Sehun tidak menjawab, namun mendengar geraman menahan hasrat sudah cukup membuat Luhan tersenyum menang, jemari rampingnya terulur menyusuri rahang tegas Sehun berherhenti di tengkuk pemuda tampan itu. Lantas menariknya mendekat. Hingga keduanya kembali berciuman panas.

"ngggh.."Luhan mengerang ketika Sehun mulai memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya. Menjilat sesekali menghisap kuat. Sebenarnya Luhan yang terlihat paling enggan mengakhiri ciuman mereka, namun akhirnya ia mengalah atas pasokan oksigen yang wajib ia hirup.

"lakukanhah..lebihhhhahh..hyunghah akuhh milikmuhh.."pancing Luhan dengan nafas tersengal.

"ngghh..ahhhh!"Luhan memekik. Sehun menyibak rok maidnya dan menarik penghalang yang hanya berupa CD yang menutupi junior kecilnya. Memainkan juniornya dengan mengurut dan mengocok cepat.

"Ak-aku mau kelua...akhhhh"cairan kental Luhan mengotori tangan besar Sehun. Seperti biasa tanpa jijik Sehun membersihkan tangan penuh seperma Luhan dengan lidahnya.

"Se-sehun hyunghhh!" tanpa menunggu Luhan beristirahat pasca orgasme. Tubuh mungil Luhan terlebih dahulu telah di balik. Menjadi posisi menungging. Luhan terlihat siap di disetubuhi dengan keadaan rok maid yang sepenuhnya tersingkap lebar dan celana dalam yang telah diturunkan sebatas lutut.

"Akh..sa-sakithh" kepala Luhan semakin tenggelam ke arah bantal. Sehun memasukkan dua jari panjangnya sekaligus. Mengerakkannya bringas. Dan tak lama menambahkan satu jari lagi ke dalam lubang ketat Luhan.

Luhan memekik saat jari Sehun menumbuk telak prostatnya, mengaduk-ngaduk kasar dengan bibir tipisnya tak tinggal diam untuk mencumbu cuping telinga Luhan.

"Ahhh..ahhh..le-bih dalam hyung"

"Akhhhhh!" Luhan kembali orgasme untuk kedua kalinya berkat permainan jari Sehun.

Dengan nafas memburu Luhan begitu terlihat pasrah. Hanya dapat mendesah, menggeram dan berteriak kala tubuhnya yang sensitive dimainkan kasar oleh Sehun. Tubuh Luhan yang lemas akibat dua kali orgasme ambruk di atas tempat tidur dipaksa untuk tetap menungging di depan Sehun. Menanti benda milik Sehun yang tengah diurut semakin membesar, memanjang, dan mengeras kemudian siap untuk di masukkan ke dalam sarangnya.

Chup

Sehun mengecup punggung sempit Luhan. setelah itu memposisikan selangkangan yang berisi senjata miliknya yang telah tegak mengacung di depan pemisah kedua bongkahan kenyal pantat Luhan. dan ...

Blessssh

"Ohhhhh...sssshhhh..Nikmat.."

"Akhhhhh!ahhh...ahhhh..ahhh sakhhit..nghhhhperihhhh" Pekik Luhan dengan tubuh terhentak-hentak ke depan dan kebelakan karena Sehun langsung menggenjot lubangnya cepat.

Sreeet.

Sehun menarik penisnya keluar hingga kepala.

BLESSSHHH.

Dan kemudian melesakkannya dengan kuat.

"Ahhhhhh~~"Luhan berkelojotan nikmat kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Merasakan rasa nikmat berasal dari bagian selatannya menyebar deras ke seluruh tubuh. Prostatnya berhasil di jangkau penis Sehun dengan telak.

"Nghhhh...oh shit...sempithh..Ohhh...sempithhhh"Rancau Sehun dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu birahi. Membenamkan penuh alat kelaminnya hingga pangkal. Menarik keluar penis dan secepatnya memasukkan nya lagi ke liang hangat Luhan.

Srett "nghhh"

Bleshhh "Akkkk..ahhh~"

Srett "nghhh..sss"

Blesssssssss "Akkkk..ahhh..hyungg~"

Ranjang king size miliknya berderit lebih dari hari-hari yang lalu mereka bercinta. Lebih ganas. Seolah yang tengah memakai ranjang luas itu bukanlah seorang manusia. Luhan kecil diibaratkan tengah di setubuhi seekor binatang jantan dewasa di musim kawin.

"Ohhhhh..masihhh sempithh..nikmat"Di tengah kepayahannya melayani kegagahan Sehun menyetubuhinya. Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Melihat bertapa semangatnya Sehun selama penyatuhan tubuh mereka tanpa ada tanda-tanda berniat untuk berhenti.

"Anghhhh...Ahhhh mau keluar lagiiiihhh AKHH~~~"Akibat hantaman sweet spot itu berkali-kali. Penis Sehun berhasil mengantarkan Luhan ke dalam puncak kenikmatan lebih cepat di bandingkan kerja jari-jari panjangnya.

Klimaksnya Luhan membuat namja cantik itu reflek mengetatkan lubangnya hingga Sehun mendapatkan pijatan maksimal, membuat ia mendapatkan puncaknya menyusul Luhan dalam hitungan menit. Luhan terengah. Nafasnya memburu mengais oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Memandang sayu Sehun yang bergerak melucuti seragam maid sehingga seluruhnya lepas dari tubuh mulusnya. Luhan tahu tiga orgasme yang sempat membawanya sampai ke langit ketujuh hanyalah sebuah permulaan.

Srett.

Luhan memekik lemah kala pergelangan kakinya di tarik untuk menyetarakan posisi Sehun yang kini berada di atasnya. Sehun meremas pantat kenyal Luhan memposisikan juniornya di depan opening Luhan.

Blessss

Sreeet

Blesss

Sret

Blessssssh

"Ahhhh~...ahhh Sehun hyung..sesakhhh"

"NghhhLuhannnn..."Sehun semakin menambah tempo sodokannya keluar masuk lubang Luhan, sehingga Luhan semakin menjeritkan namanya keras-keras. Beruntung semua ruang pribadi keluarga Oh di design kedap suara sehingga tak menganggu aktifitas para maid maupun penghuni rumah lain.

Chup

"nghgg..."Sehun menarik dagu runcing Luhan. mencium bibir mungilnya penuh gairah tanpa menurunkan sedikitpun intensitas di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Blessss

"Nghhhahh...mauhh keluarhhh..mau pipish"Luhan mencakar punggung Sehun yang masih berbalut kemeja namun semua kancingnya telah terlepas itu.

"Ahhh...AHHHhhhhhh!" Luhan berteriak nikmat. Ia telah datang menjemput nirwana dunia. Dengan klimaksnya Luhan membuat rectum bocah cantik itu menyempit menjepit penis Sehun yang semakin gencar memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Merasa belum puas. Sehun mengganti posisi Luhan menjadi menungging tanpa melepas tautan kelamin nya.

Blesss

Sret

Blesss

"Ahhh~lelah...sudahhhhhh~" erang Luhan dengan mulut terbuka penuh saliva yang mengalir banyak menetes di atas ranjang yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Namun Sehun yang sama sekali belum keluar seolah sudah tuli tetap menggenjot penuh stamina.

"Ohhhhh...ssshhhh AHHHHHHH!"Sehun mendesah kencang karena rasa puas mendapatkan klimaksnya. Benihnya melesak memenuhi lubang surgawi Luhan. memberikan sensasi hangat dalam tubuh namja kecil yang melayaninya. Luhan terengah. tersenyum lemah. mengelus pelan perutnya yang terasa penuh oleh sperma tungannya. Sedangkan Sehun menyisir rambut hitamnya yang penuh ke belakang dengan tatapan puas yang ia layangkan pada tubuh bocah yang terkapar pasrah di bawahnya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." nafas Luhan dan Sehun saling bersautan. Menyelami paras sempurna satu sama lain dalam hening. Namun keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama. Sehun menarik kaki untuk ia lebarkan lalu menekuknya dan ...

Blesss

"Ohhhhhh...ohhh..sial masih sempithhh...ahh ini enak"

"Ahhh...ahhhh...ahhhh...ahhhh lebih dalamm ahhh hyunghhh"

Desahan nikmat keduanya lagi-lagi terdengar di ruangan seiring dengan kembalinya mereka bergerak menyatukan tubuh satu sama lain. Terlebih dengan Sehun yang merasakan sensasi baru bencinta tanpa hadirnya kondom yang biasa membungkus alat kelaminnya. Dan saat keduanya bergejolak datang. Sehun memasukkan sampai maksimal batangnya agar setiap tetes benihnya memasuki lubang Luhan.

.

Seberkas ulah sinar matahari yang lembut menerpa wajah cantik Luhan membuat tak lama sang pemilik terjaga dari tidurnya.

" Ughhh..pegal tidak bisa bergerak" Keluh Luhan di atas ranjang milik Sehun. Mata indah Luhan terbelalak saat wajah erotis Sehun melintasi pikirannya. Sejurus kemudian ia menoleh menyusuri sudut ruangan yang bisa ia jangkau dan seketika kembali menangis hebat saat tak menemukan Sehun di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Apa itu berarti Luhan kembali di tolak?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ini NC pertama saya di cerita ini, maaf jika_ totally fail_ harap makhlum**

_**Sekali lagi-**_

**Harap makhlum maaf jika ini _totally fail_, Nc pertama saya di cerita ini.*modal kata di bolak-balik.**

**Saya publish ini dengan agak malu. Kayaknya gak begitu merangsang(?)**

**No edit. mian.**

**Ada yang tanya Luhan itu polos apa gak? Luhan polos tapi gak terlalu Sehun sudah meracuni otak anak 11 tahun itu.**

**Ini masih berada dalam zona konflik tunggu aja hingga reda, jujur saya juga gak kuat liat mereka kayak gitu*pasang muka minta di banting.**

**Maaf update yang begitu lama hampir satu bulan, karena masih dalam masa liburan kemarin saya begitu sibuk mengurusi kepindahan dari tempat saya kost di depan universitas menjadi numpang di rumah tante yang sedikit lebih jauh dari tempat Kuliah. gak ada yang nanya ya? Nanya ya, ayo mau dong.*Kebawa dialog novel lupus.**

**Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas review yang berisi masukan, pemberi semangat, dan tebakan-tebakan yang begitu antusias dari readers sekalian.**

**Apa artinya saya tanpa adanya kalian readers~**

**Review apapun akan saya hargai. Walau kalian hanya mengetik titik sekalipun.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam cinta Ellfa.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Luhan. Hei berhenti menangis sayang, aku ada di sini"ucap Sehun menaiki ranjang lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan.

"Se-Sehun hyung?"panggil Luhan masih terisak, menurunkan pelan kedua tangan yang semula menutupi wajahnya. Mata Luhan yang masih penuh genangan air mata membulat lucu melihat Sehun tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Senyum pengertian yang sempat hilang beberapa waktu itu telah kembali. Luhan terhenyuh dan kembali menangis keras.

"Shhh, _uljima_ sayang. Ini Sehun hyung jangan menangis lagi Lu"

"Sehun hyung hiks.._.saranghae_,hiks jangan tinggalkan aku hikss"Luhan kesusahan berucap karena isakannya belum juga reda.

Sehun tersenyum sedih, di rengkuhannya tubuh Luhan semakin erat. Menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Luhan dengan lidahnya tak lupa meninggalkan ciuman sayang.

"Ne _nado saranghae_ Lu, Sehun hyung hanya milik Xi Luhan saja, Sehun hyung tak akan meninggalkanmu Lu" Sehun berucap meyakinkan.

"Apa ini artinya hiks...Sehun hyung yang dulu telah hiks kembali?"

"..."

* * *

**Title: I can't live without you.**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt, Drama,YAOI**

**Cast: Xiao Lu aka Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Huang Zi Tao , KIM Jongin aka KAI, Park Chanyeol and other.**

**Desclaime: Hunhan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Luhan merasa Sehun tidak seutuhnya memutuskan untuk kembali padanya. Ia malah meminta Luhan membolos sekolah untuk menemui Daeun-nama gadis yang waktu itu berpelukan mesra dengannya.

Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Heechul saat berpamitan pergi, karena Heechul sepertinya sudah tahu dengan masalah yang mereka hadapi. Bahkan Heechul juga sempat memandang tajam Sehun dan berucap 'Tinggalkan wanita itu Oh Sehun!'dengan begitu dingin sebelum Luhan dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Oh.

Dalam perjalanan ke tempat Daeun, Luhan hanya membisu dan lebih memilih memandang jalanan di samping kaca mobil ketimbang wajah tampan yang begitu ia rindukan. Tentu Luhan menahan diri dengan sekuat tenanga untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Lu..."

"Nde hyung."Sahut Luhan menahan getar tubuhnya. Jujur ia begitu merindukan suara husky itu menyapa telinganya.

"Maaf untuk kemarin dan semalam, hyung sadar apa yang hyung lakukan salah, hanya saja hyung tidak ingin membuatmu salah faham"

"Apa tentang hyung yang lebih mencintai wanita itu ketimbang aku yang hanya bocah menengah pertama?"

"Tidak Lu, hyung mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun"

"Lalu kenapa hyung tidak segera meninggalkan wanita itu, dan malah memintaku untuk menemuinya, dengar hyung. Jika hyung ingin kami bertemu hanya untuk meminta restu dari hubungan kalian berdua, aku tidak akan tinggal diam untuk menjambak rambut Daeun itu!"

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya Lu, tak akan bisa" Gumam Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarnya kembali menunduk dan menangis lirih. Sehun begitu membela Daeun. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya?.

Luhan memandang sekitar dengan aneh, saat Sehun terus saja menggandeng tangannya erat menyusuri lorong-lorong berbau obat menyengat. Sehun membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit Seoul dan bukan ke tempat terakhir kali Luhan mandapatinya memeluk Daeun.

"Sehun hyung, apa maksudnya ini?." Protes Luhan merasa dipermainkan, Apa Sehun akan mengecekkan kondisi rahim Luhan gara-gara semalam Sehun tak memakai kondom saat bersetubuh?

"..." Sehun semakin menyeret Luhan keras, membuat Luhan semakin takut rencananya semalam untuk berpura-pura hamil gagal. Padahal ia berniat menjalankan rencananya seminggu kemudian. Apa Sehun sudah lebih dulu mengerti rencana Luhan itu?

"Sehun hyung lepaskan!, aku tidak mau di bawah ke dokter kandungan!" Berontak Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri saat melihat ruangan dengan tag _konsultasi dokter kandungan _semakin dekat . Ini buruk. Sehun benar-benar memastikan semuanya agar ia tidak memiliki beban saat meninggalkan Luhan.

"Sehmmmmhhh"Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan di tembok lorong dan segera menciumnnya, mengabaikan tatapan penghuni rumah sakit yang berlalu lalang, Luhan meringis di sela ciumannya karena ulah Sehun yang tidakk tahu tempat.

"Tetaplah diam Lu, ja..kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Luhan mengerjap bingung. Dan diam-diam bernafas lega saat mereka melewati rungan konsultasi kandungan. Namun Luhan tak menyadari Sehun sempat tersenyum dengan tingkah konyol Luhan.

Setelah kejadian Luhan berteriak, Sehun dan Luhan kembali berjalan tanpa bersuara. Hingga langkah Sehun terhenti di bangunan yang bertuliskan Chemo Center.

"Kenapa hyung membawaku ke sini?"

"Kita di sini untuk mengunjungi Daeun" Luhan terbelalak, mencengkeram lengan sehun.

"Dia kenapa hyung?. Ada apa dengan dia?"

"Ini adalah alasan hyung sempat meninggalkanmu Lu, hidup Daeun sudah tidak lama lagi"Sehun tersenyum miris. Luhan terlalu terkejut. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa hanya dapat menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

.

* * *

.

"Kai sunbae!."Kai menghentikan langkahnya ketika hendak berbelok ke arah perpustakaan. Bergenyit heran saat teman sekelas Luhan yang sebanyak tujuh orang mendekatinya. Ia tahu karena di sana ada Jimin, Jungkook dan Chanyeol sisanya Kai lupa nama mereka. Dan dilihat dari gaya bengal mereka berjalan, Kai seperti akan di pukul beramai-ramai. Tapi tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Alasan dari mana coba?dia kan termasuk sunbae yang rada alim dan di segani ditambah Kai juga masuk club terkenal di bawah naungan adiknya.

"Ne, ada perlu apa denganku? "

"Sunbae kenapa Luhan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol diangguki keenam orang yang lain.

"maaf aku tidak tahu"

"Loh bukankah kalian berdua itu kakak beradik satu rumah?" tanya Jimin.

"Jangan main-main sunbae, ini bukan dalam konteks bercanda, dimana Luhan?" tambah Chanyeol ngotot, mengintrogasi Kai dengan gaya preman. Kai mengurut pelipisnya.

"Chan kamu sahabat Luhan bukan?" Jawab Kai dengan pertanyaan. Chanyeol mengangguk polos.

"Kamu pasti tahu bahwa Luhan sudah tak tinggal lagi dengan kami, tetapi di rumah tunangannya."

"LOH!? APA!? LUHAN SUDAH TUNANGAN?" pekik keenam namja mirip penyamun di belakang Chanyeol.

"Hei!diam dulu, nanti aku jelaskan" Chanyeol membalik badan menenangkan Jimin dan yang lain.

"Bukankah Luhan sudah pulang kerumah sunbae?" mata Chanyeol memicing, memastikan ia tidak salah dengar. Namun gelengan sedih Kai membuat Chanyeol mengerti bahwa kemarin ia baru saja di bohongi namja cantik itu.

"Dasar rusa nakal" Kekeh Chanyeol di antara rasa kecewanya.

* * *

Benar kata Sehun, Luhan sepertinya harus mengurungkan niatnya menjambaki rambut Daeun karena wanita itu sudah tidak memilikinya sama sekali. Wanita itu terlihat menyedihkan dengan baju pasiennya. Tubuhnya menjadi lebih kurus dibanding terakhir kali Luhan melihatnya.

"Sehunnie..." Sehun segera mendekati ranjang tempat Daeun berbaring, sementara Luhan memilih tetap duduk tenang di sofa. Menurut keterangan dokter kondisi Daeun masih lemas dikarenakan kemoterapi yang wanita itu jalani beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ada yang kau inginkan Daeun-ah?" Tanya Sehun tanpa diminta ia menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Daeun. Luhan mengerucutkan bibir melihatnya. Lihatlah tunangan Sehun begitu kekanakan.

"Aku ingin pulang, bau obat di sini membuatku mual"Wanita itu berucap lemah. tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri terselip nada manja di sana. Luhan dengan segala sikap bocah yang dimilikinya tentu saja kesal mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan membawamu pulang_ sayang_, tapi tidak sekarang karena dokter belum mengizinkannya. Kau diharuskan tetap di rawat beberapa hari di sini" Sayang? Luhan langsung panas mendengarnya. Luhan tentu jadi tambah kesal karena sikap Sehun memperlakukan Daeun yang merengek dengan begitu sabar.

"Baiklah sayang" Sudah cukup, Luhan muak mendengarnya. Bocah cantik itu berlari keluar dari ruangan Daeun tanpa Sehun sadari. Luhan berlari sambil menangis tak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang memandangnya heran. Masa bodoh pikirnya, ia hanya ingin pergi. menenangkan hatinya yang terbakar api cemburu. Sampai...

**Bruak**

"Akkkgggh!" Luhan terpental jatuh terduduk di lantai setelah menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Luhan mengangguk dan masih terisak. Membuat namja yang lebih tua dari Luhan memandang tak yakin. Dengan sigap ia membawa tubuh mungil Luhan untuk berdiri.

"gomawo"

"Tidak , kamu tidak perlu mengatakan itu, seharusnya aku meminta maaf karena menabrakmu dan membuatmu terjatuh, apa kamu membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya namja yang terlihat cerewet itu dengan ramah.

"Bisakah anda mencarikanku taksi untuk pulang?"

"Tentu, tentu saja. Namaku Kim Kibum, panggil saja Key hyung, lalu siapa nama dan umur berapakah adik kecil di hadapanku ini?"

"Namaku Xi Luhan, umurku 11 tahun" Key mengigit bibir menahan gemas saat melihat Luhan berbicara seraya mengusap mata dengan gerakan lucu.

"Apakah kamu kehilangan kedua orang tuamu Luhan? Apa ada saudaramu yang sakit? Terus kamu tidak bersekolah, kamu kelas berapa?"Tanya Key bertubi-tubi. Benar-benar cerewet.

"Tidak, aku hendak pulang ke rumah mama dan babaku." Luhan tidak sepenuhnya menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Key karena tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya diterpa pusing.

"Baiklah ayo kita per...Ya Ampun!kenapa tiba-tiba hujan"Pekik Key saat melihat guyuran hujan di jendela korodor rumah sakit.

"Padahal tadi cerah, huh cuaca memang gampang berubah, Luhan kamu harus jaga kesehatan ne, nanti kamu saki..."

"Hatchiii~" Key tertawa, ternyata kekhawatirannya terjadi juga pada namja mungil di hadapannya.

"Maaf" Luhan memandang Key malu-lalu, membuat namja cerewet itu tambah memekik gemas.

"Tidak-tidak, jangan ucapkan maaf, di cuaca yang berubah-ubah ini memang anak kecillah yang gampang terserang penyakit" Key menampakkan wajah sok menggurui. Menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Isakan Luhan terhenti dan digantikan dengan tawa renyah melihat tingkah aneh Key.

"Key hyung benar, aku juga sempat kehujanan kemarin" Adu Luhan seolah ia tengah berbicara pada kakaknya.

"Apa?!kenapa bisa?, siapa orang yang tega membiarkanmu kehujanan?, Aigoo, sini Key hyung akan mengantarmu pada dokter untuk diperiksa, nanti kalau Luhan demam bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan kembali ke sini jika benar-benar sakit, tapi bersama mamaku."Key menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, jika itu mau Luhan ia tidak mungkin bisa memaksa.

"Baiklah Key hyung akan mencarikan Luhan taksi sekarang, tapi Key hyung yang bayar, Deal?" Luhan tersenyum manis. Namja dewasa di hadapannya sungguh baik. Tanpa di minta dua kali ia mengangguk lucu.

"Deal"

Sayangnya Luhan tidak mengetahui bahwa namja yang ia kira baik adalah namja yang membuat Daeun dan tunangannya kembali bertemu. Jika Luhan mengatahuinya sejak awal. entah apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan untuk membuat namja cerewet- Key jera dengan tangan bocahnya.

.

* * *

.

**_Ting_**

**_Tong_**

"Sunbae ada tamu tuh!" Kai mendengus, ia dan dua maidnya sedang sibuk menata camilan karena ada kunjungan mendadak dari anggota club sepak bola sebanyak 16 orang yang memutuskan libur sendiri karena ketidak hadiran Luhan.

"Yeol, buka pintu sana!" perintah Kai pada Chanyeol yang sedang lomba makan keripik dengan Kwangmin.

"Ya amphun Chunbae, Akhu khan thamu masha harhus bhukha phinthu!"Protes Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh kripik berbagai rasa.

_Plak_

"Awww!"

"Sudah sana buka pintunya Yoda!" Changmin membela Kai dengan memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Baikhlah" dengan tak rela Chanyeol melegang meninggalkan ruang santai. Sambil menggunyah kripik di mulutnya.

"Yey Aku menang!" pekik Kwang min melihat mangkuk kripiknya yang sudah kosong.

"Yak, Belum selesai Jo Kwang min!"Pekik tak terima Chanyeol yang masih dapat mendengar suara rapper temannya.

"Apa-apa jadi geger" Minho mendengus lalu meminum jus jeruknya dengan gerakan ala bangsawan. Melirik iritasi Taemin yang langsung minum jus dari tekonya.

"Semuanya dibuat besar" Sahut Jin memandang Jungkook dan Jimin yang saling melempar kaos kaki gara-gara berebut stick untuk bermain game _carmageddon_. Seperti di rumah mewah mereka tidak memiliki benda semacam itu. padahal yang setahu Jin. Jimin adalah salah satu penerus perusahaan pembuat game action limited edition di jepang. Dan Jungkook adalah seorang anak semata wayang pemilik perusahaan mobil sport di Korea selatan.

"Sepertinya Dean Junior School yang terkenal elit harus turun pamor gara-gara tingkah mereka"

"Dasar anak kelas satu" Gumam Kai dan sembilan orang senior bersamaan.

.

"Kai sunbae! Ini gawat, ada yang butuh bantuan!" Chanyeol datang dengan tingkah hebohnya. Kai dan yang lain mendelik saat melihat siapa yang berada di dalam gendongan ala bridal style Chanyeol.

"Kapten?!"

"Hatchii~"Luhan bersin di sela tubuh menggigilnya karena basah kuyup.

"Hei, Apa yang terjadi?, kenapa tidak menghubungi salah satu dari kami untuk menjemputmu?"tanya Young min mewakili semuanya. meminta penjelasan pada Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku sudah naik taksi, tapi aku tidak dapat memasuki rumah karena pintu gerbang terkunci"

"Dimana Jung ahjusshi?" Tanya Kai memastikan bahwa security di rumah mereka tidak makan gaji buta.

"Hatchii...jangan salahkan Jung ahjusshi, saat aku berteriak minta di bukakan gerbang Jung ahjusshi baru saja keluar dari toilet"

"Baiklah, Yeol biar aku saja yang menggendong Luhan ke kamarnya" Pinta Kai di respon gelengan kuat dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu sunbae, aku masih kuat membawa tubuh pendek ini"

"Dasar Dobi menyebalkan"Celetuk Luhan geram karena disebut pendek.

.

* * *

Cklek

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piayama, bergenyit karena hanya mendapati Kai di dalam kamarnya.

"Mana yang lainnya?" Tanya Luhan karena semua temannya sempat mengantarnya hingga ke dalam kamar.

" Kamu butuh istirahat, jadi Changmin menyuruh semua anggota untuk keluar"Jawab Kai kini membelakangi Luhan kerena ia sedang menata bantal dan selimut di ranjang Luhan. setelah selesai. Ia mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk berbaring di sana.

"Ehm"Luhan mengangguk patuh. Dan segera berbaring sementara Kai segera menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

"Tidurlah sepertinya kamu terkena gejala demam, Gege sudah mengubungi dokter keluarga dan mungkin beliau akan sampai beberapa menit lagi"Ucap Kai mengusap pelan kepala Luhan.

**_gyuut_**

Kai memandang bingung Luhan karena tiba-tiba Luhan menggenggam erat ujung kaos yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Kai tersenyum lembut mendudukkan diri di ranjang Luhan. memandang dengan rindu wajah cantik sang adik.

"Kai ge, kenapa masih bersikap baik padaku?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah memerah. Kai jadi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Karena Luhan adalah seorang yang penting bagi gege"

"Orang yang penting." Ucap Luhan mengulangi. Kai mengangguk membenarkan. Melihat senyuman tulus Gege membuat Luhan benar-benar merasa telah menjadi orang terjahat di dunia karena telah memusuhi orang sebaik Kai.

"He-hei kenapa menangis?" Kai terkejut saat Luhan meneteskan air mata dengan masih menatapnya dalam.

"Maaf ge... Luhan menyesal telah menolak kehadiran mama dan Kai ge selama ini" isak Luhan dengan mengusap kasar kedua matanya.

_**Grep**_

"Tidak Lu, mama dan gege tidak pernah marah apalagi mempermasalahkan itu"Kai memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan erat. Diam-diam Kai menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang ternyata begitu memabukkannya.

"Kai ge hiks" Luhan tetap menangis. Ia begitu telihat menyesali semua tingkah kekanak-kanakannya selama ini.

**_Chup_**

Kai menciumi kedua pipi putih Luhan. kemudian menjalar sampai ke pelupuk mata Luhan yang tertutup reflek karena kehadiran bibir tebalnya.

"Ge-gege"Luhan memanggil Kai lemah saat Kai tak berhenti menyesapi air matanya yang keluar dengan bibirnya.

"Gege tidak akan berhenti, sampai kamu menghentikan tangismu Lu" Kata Kai sambil tetap menyesap air mata Luhan. perilaku Kai justru membuat Luhan yang dilanda rasa kecewa atas sikap Sehun semakin merasa di perhatikan. Luhan jadi semakin merengek manja pada Kai.

"Kai gege nghh.." Tangan mungil Luhan bergerak mencari Tubuh Kai. Kai yang mengerti dengan berani beranjak manaiki ranjang Luhan. Sampai Luhan kini berada di bawah kukungannya. Dengan kedua tangan Kai berada di antara kepala Luhan untuk menahan tubuhnya.

**_Grep_**

"Kai ge Luhan menyayangimu" Gumam Luhan memeluk erat tubuh Kai.

"Gege juga menyayangimu Lu"Jawab Kai membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat. Tak Lupa menciumi tiap jengkal wajah Luhan yang dapat ia jangkau.

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana kedaan Luhan dokter Lee?"Hyuna yang tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah kalutnya berlari menghampiri dokter Lee yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Luhan.

" Luhan hanya terkena flu ringan, jadi tenanglah nyonya Xi" Dokter Lee menepuk bahu tegang Hyuna.

"Terima kasih dokter Lee."

"Sama-sama nyonya, permisi" jawab Dokter Lee kemudian berlalu. berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Dokter saya akan mengantar anda hingga ke mobil" Ucap Kai di lantai bawah dengan menenteng dua buah payung karena di luar masih hujan deras.

"Terima kasih Kai" Kai tersenyum lima jari mendengarnya. Dengan langkah bahagia namja 15 tahun itu menghampiri dokter Lee lalu mengambil alih tasnya seperti rampok. Dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari dokter Lee dan para teman-teman clubnya yang masih betah merusuhi ruang keluarga rumahnya.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Minho sambil menganga mirip kuda, sekejap ia lupa dengan tata krama ala bangsawan yang selalu ia angung-angungkan.

"psshahaha, Lihat tingkah Kai yang berjalan sambil melompat-lompat itu hahaha!" Jin tertawa terbahak sampai camilan dalam mulutnya menyembur dan tersangkut secara tidak elit di rambut merah Jimin. Semua senior ikut tertawa terbahak dengan nada super kampungan yang menggelegar. Membuat para junior kelas satu memandang mereka jijik.

"Itu kan cuma tingkah biasa, kenapa ditertawakan?" Tanya Minwoo pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak tahu padahal gak lucu sama sekali, mereka memang tidak punya selera humor yang baik" Jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Ih apa ini lengket-lengket di rambutku!?, Ewww dasar Kim Seok Jin!" Gerutu Jimin jijik.

"Dasar sekumpulan orang tua" Gumam para anak kelas satu geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

_Carmageddon: Konsep game yang meminta kita untuk menabraki orang dan membuat kekacauan dengan mobil._

_._

* * *

_._

**Hai Ellfa update lebih cepat dalam tiga hari. ini dipercepat *ehem* cuma buat kalian loh**

**Untuk yang bilang chap kemarin kurang hurt maaf saya gak bisa lebih dari itu, kkk.**

**Chap ini gak butuh tisu, anggap saja ini intermezzo .**

**Bagi yang minta chapter balasan buat Sehun, tenang. Saya sudah punya ancang-ancang untuk itu.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak atas review kalian yang super duper Cute,,**

**Kalian selalu buat saya ketagihan baca reviews berulang-ulang seperti mantra~. yuhuuu**

**.**

**.**

**salam cinta Ellfa**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Apakah kamu sudah memberi pengertian pada Daeun?" Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdiri kaku di depan Sehun.

"Belum, Daeun sedang dalam kondisi lemah saat ini"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?. Kamu sudah bertunangan Oh Sehun, apa kamu tidak memikirkan perasaan Luhan sedikitpun, bahkan kamu tidak membawa Luhan kembali ke sini lagi"

"Luhan menolakku"

"Apa?"

"Dia ingin _break_"

"Oh, tidak! Apa maksudnya dari semua ini OH SEHUN!, kamu tahu kejadian ini berasal dari konsekuensi apa?"

"_Sorry mom_."ucap Sehun lirih meninggalkan Heechul yang terperangah kehilangan kata-kata.

_**Flashback on**_

Sehun tentu kaget tidak mendapati Luhan di ruangan Daeun, tetapi ia menahan diri karena Daeun masih terjaga dan sangat butuh seorang yang menemaninya. Raut tersiksa Daeun menahan efek setelah kemoterapi membuat Sehun tak sampai hati meninggalkannya. Hingga pada akhirnya Key datang beberapa menit kemudian. Tanpa buang waktu Sehun langsung melesat meninggalkan ruangan untuk mencari tunangannya. Namun nihil Luhan tidak ditemukannya.

Semuanya semakin parah saat ponsel Luhan juga tidak dapat di hubungi, setelah mengitari setengah dari luas bangunan rumah sakit Sehun teringat dengan _situs_ _website_ mencari pacar tempat ia dan Luhan dulu selalu berbicara selama empat bulan sebelum memutuskan bertemu.

Sehun cepat-cepat membuka akun miliknya yang ternyata masih aktif setelah terbengkalai selama tiga tahun lamanya.

Ada kiriman e-mail untuknya, Tanpa banyak berpikir Sehun membukanya.

_LuluDeer:Kita break, maaf jika mendadak ,tolong izinkan tunanganmu ini bertindak egois sekarang, hyung boleh beranggapan tingkahku ini begitu kekanak-kanakan. Yah...Xi Luhan memang kekanakan, Xi Luhan hanya bocah 11 tahun yang bisa sangat takut kehilangan karena orang yang dicintainya mengutamakan kepentingan orang lain di atasnya, orang lain yang bisa merebut Oh Sehun dari Xi Luhan. semoga dengan ini kita dapat berfikir lebih jernih saat nanti kembali bertemu._

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Lalu mengetikkan balasan di sana.

_SehOdult: Hyung janji akan segera menyelesaikan ini dan kita akan kembali bersama._

"Maaf Lu, maafkan aku." ucap Sehun lirih sebelum berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, niatnya untuk menemani Daeun sepanjang hari ia urungkan. Kata-kata Luhan benar-benar telah menembak tepat di dada, mengantarkan pada titik di mana Sehun merasa gagal menjaga cintanya.

**Flashback off **

* * *

**Title: I can't live without you.**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt, Drama,YAOI**

**Cast: Xiao Lu aka Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Huang Zi Tao , KIM Jongin aka KAI, Park Chanyeol and other.**

**Desclaime: Hunhan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa**

* * *

"Terimakasih Kai sunbae, kapan-kapan kami akan main lagi kesini" Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Kai sejenak menoleh ke belakang, dengan jelas dapat melihat semua kekacauan yang dilakukan oleh para anggota club pada ruang santai keluarga Xi terlihat seperti habis dilanda gempa tektonik.

"Ku harap saat berkunjung lagi di sini, kalian sudah dapat membedakan mana yang namanya rumah orang dan mana yang namanya lapangan sepak bola"Sahut Kai santai.

"Hahaha" mereka kemudian sama-sama tertawa dengan konyolnya.

"Oh ya Kai, sampaikan salam kami pada mamamu dan juga kapten"Ucap Minho merangkul bahu Kai. Melewati pintu utama rumah Kai.

"Baiklah, aku akan sampaikan salam kalian pada mama dan adikku"Kai meninju pelan perut Minho. Menghasilkan ringisan palsu dari namja berlesung pipi tersebut.

"Oke!sampai besok Kai"

"Sampai jumpa Kai sunbae!" Kai melambai-lambaikan tangan pada para anggota club yang memasuki mobil jemputan masing-masing. Kemudian satu persatu meninggalkan kediaman rumah keluarga Xi

"Yaaa, sampai jumpa, hati-hati di jalan" Seru Kai.

"IYA, EOMMA!hahahah"Jawab Chanyeol di ambang pintu mobil jemputannya. Kemudian buru-buru memasuki mobil saat melihat Kai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya dengan sandal rumah yang sedang ia pakai.

"Yak, dasar Yoda kurang ajar, Awas saja kau!"Maki Kai tak terima. Chanyeol menggapinya dengan tertawa meledek yang semakin samar bersamaan dengan mobil limousin berwarna putih yang membawanya pergi semakin jauh.

.

* * *

.

Xi Siwon datang memasuki kediamannya dengan keadaan yang berantakan, mata tajamnya yang seperti elang bahkan tak menangkap apapun selain jalan yang menghubungkan dengan kamar Luhan, ia bahkan tak menggubris sama sekali kehadiran Hyuna yang menyempatkan diri menjemputnya di bandara internasional Seoul.

"Luhan"Siwon membuka tergesa pintu kamar Luhan, membuat namja kecil yang sempat bergelung nyenyak di bawah selimut tebal bergambar bambi seketika terjaga. Kai yang sedang menjaga Luhan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"nghmm..baba?"Luhan mengerang lemah, ketika tubuh mungilnya kini berada dalam pelukan Siwon. Sementara Kai bergerak menjauh. Menuju Hyuna yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Kemudian keduanya beranjak pergi dari kamar Luhan.

"Iya ini baba sayang, baba segera kembali dari China setelah mendengar dari mamamu kalau kamu terserang flu, apakah hidungmu tersumbat sekarang?apakah kamu masih bisa bernafas dengan benar?katakan pada baba Lu"punggung tangan besar Siwon menempel di atas dahi Luhan, mengecek suhu tubuh anaknya. Luhan menggeleng lemah. Mata sayunya kini mengeluarkan air mata. Melihat raut cemas Siwon padanya.

"Lulu sudah sehat baba, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir seperti ini."Luhan tahu bahwa Siwon selalu sibuk untuk mengurusinya, tetapi jika menyangkut kondisi kesehatan Luhan yang memburuk. Siwon adalah orang pertama yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk kesembuhan Luhan. Pria berkharisma itu bahkan rela meninggalkan seluruh urusanyang penting sekalipun hanya untuk putera kandungnya.

"Tidak, kamu adalah tanggung jawab baba, aku sudah berjanji pada eommamu untuk menjagamu , jangan tinggalkan babamu Lu, jangan tinggalkan baba sendiri seperti Kibum yang meninggalkanku"Ucap Siwon terisak Luhan apalagi, bocah cantik itu sudah menangis hebat tak tahan mendengar nada frustasi Siwon. Kematian Kibum memang telah meninggalkan trauma besar bagi Siwon. Melihat wajah pucat Luhan sama saja seperti melihat refleksi wajah Kibum ketika Siwon dan namja yang dicintainya itu berada dalam detik-detik akhir perpisahan hidup.

"Hiks, baba hentikan. Maafkan sikap pembangkang Luhan kemarin, hiks Luhan sudah jadi anak yang tidak baik. Bahkan di saat hiks...sakitpun Luhan masih membuat baba merasa sedih hiks"

"Ssssh, baba sudah memaafkanmu sejak awal, baba tidak benar-benar bisa marah padamu sayang"

.

Suasana tenang tengah mengiringi sarapan di pagi hari keluarga Xi, Seperti biasa Siwon memakan sarapannya seraya membaca koran paginya, Hyuna memakan sarapannya dalam diam sedangkan Kai-hampir sama seperti Siwon hanya saja ia berkutat dengan iPad miliknya.

"Kai"Siwon menurunkan korannya, memandang Kai.

"Ne?"Tanya Kai mengalihkan fokusnya, meletakkan iPad di tas meja lalu balik menatap Siwon.

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa baba?"

"Baba senang melihat kamu menyempatkan diri menjaga Luhan semalaman bersamaku" Jawab Siwon tulus. Tak ayal membuat Kai menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum.

"Ya, Aku juga senang karena merasa Luhan sudah dapat menerimaku dengan baik sekarang"Ucap Kai. Disusul dengan senyum kelegaan Hyuna.

"Jadi apakah gege yang baik mau mengantarkan sarapan untuk adiknya?" Hyuna bertanya dengan menyodorkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu pada Kai.

"Tentu"Sahut Kai secepat ia mengambil alih nampan dari tangan Hyuna.

.

"Apakah aku sudah bisa pergi bersekolah?"Tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"Belum, mungkin besok setelah-" Kai menyentuh pipi empuk Luhan"-Kamu dapat mengusir wajah pucat ini jauh-jauh"Tambahnya. Kemudian mengangkat sesendok penuh bubur ke hadapan Luhan dengan tangan lain yang bebas.

Luhan tak menyahut. Ia baru saja menerima suapan dari Kai. Namun raut cemberutnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak cukup puas dengan jawaban sang gege.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka sendiri, pengecualian untuk malam. Di kamar dengan hanya aku sendiri di dalamnya itu menyebalkan"_Karena biasanya Sehun hyung akan selalu menemaniku_ lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

"Kau bisa memintaku untuk membolos"Mata sayu Luhan membelalak lucu mendengarnya.

"Oh tidak, gege sudah kelas tiga, ingat?"

"Ya, memang membolos adalah pilihan berbahaya di tingkatku yang sekarang, tapi tidak untuk alasan sakit. Aku bisa meminta baba menghubungi sekolah. Sepertimu"Luhan menggeleng, jelas ia tidak setuju dengan Kai yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

"Lagipula untuk dua hari ini aku sudah harus mengurus surat kepindahanku ke China"Sambung Kai tenang, Luhan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kenapa diteruskan, kalian tidak benar-benar akan pindah ke China bukan?, Aku sudah menerima mama dan gege."Luhan berujar dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba saja menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Membuat Kai membatu.

"Luhan"

"Hiks apa kalian begitu marah padaku sekarang?. Apakah sudah tidak ada kata maaf lagi untukku?hiks " Kai gelagapan sendiri melihat Luhan yang sudah berderai air mata, ini jauh dari ekspetasi awalnya. Tentang Luhan yang akan memukul lengannya manja karena tahu Kai sedang berbohong lalu keduanya akan tertawa bersama. Baiklah ini adalah salah satu bahan godaan terburuk yang Kai lontarkan pada seseorang. Dan lebih buruknya lagi ini terjadi pada Luhan-namja yang dicintainya.

"Hei, Lulu berhenti menangis, gege bercanda, okay. Mama dan gege sudah sepakat membatalkannya semalam, kami tidak jadi pindah ke China" Kai meraih wajah Luhan mengecup dahi Luhan lama.

"Kai ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, bergegaslah. Baba sudah menunggu di dalam mob- Kai...ada ini?, mengapa Luhan menangis?"Tanya Hyuna cemas di ambang pintu. Baru saja menyadari bahwa bahu Luhan tengah bergetar dalam rengkuhan tubuh Kai.

" Aku tadi sempat menggodanya, dan Luhan menangis"Gumam Kai merasa tak enak hati.

"Astaga"

.

* * *

.

"Luhan tidak masuk lagi"Jimin duduk di kursi samping Chanyeol. Tempat duduk milik Luhan.

"Ya, kita semua tahu bahwa rusa itu sedang sakit"Jungkook yang berada tepat di depan Chanyeol memutar kursinya.

"..."

"Kenapa denganmu Yeol?"Jimin merasa aneh melihat Chanyeol yang biasa bertingkah bodoh kini hanya diam dengan ekspresi suram yang menyertainya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Kami juga memikirkan sesuatu tapi kemarin, saat kami mengetahui satu fakta mengejutkan bahwa Xi Luhan sudah bertunangan"Ucap Jimin diangguki Jungkook.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang berita bahwa Luhan sudah bertungan itu ..."

"Sayangnya iya, berita buruknya Luhan kehilangan hampir seperempat dari fanboynya"Taehyung tiba-tiba datang menyela Chanyeol.

"Dan yang lain menganggap itu hanya kabar burung yang tidak bertanggung jawab"ucap Jungkook, diangguki Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Tunggu kenapa ini cepat sekali menyebar, bukankah kemarin cuma enam kepala yang mengetahuinya, cuma Jinyoung, Gongchan, Sandeul, dan kalian bertiga."Chanyeol menatap horor, ketiga namja rupawan di hadapannya.

"Kau harus tahu kalau mulut manusia itu seperti bebek" Taehyung mengangkat bahu, seolah itu adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi.

"Lalu apa kau juga ikut bercerita pada orang lain?"Desak Chanyeol. Taehyung malah tersenyum bodoh menanggapinya. _ Taehyung juga termasuk dalam manusia bermulut bebek ._

Chanyeol mengerang kalah. Mengerti maksud tersirat Taehyung, ini benar-benar Dean junior high school bukan?sekolah khusus laki-laki ? tapi mengapa menggosip –_yang biasa dilakukan perempuan_\- malah dilakukan oleh banyak oknum di sini. Ck benar-benar.

.

* * *

.

"Ini hanya suatu kebetulan atau kau memang sengaja berdiri seperti _bodyguard_ di depan mobilku?"Tanya Kai langsung saat melihat Chanyeol, sopir Chanyeol , dan Kwon ahjusshi-supir Kai tengah berbincang seru di depan mobilnya.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan senyum khasnya. Menyapa Kai dengan begitu bersahabat. Kai memutar bola matanya, ayolah Chanyeol terlalu bersikap manis. hingga Kai tahu bahwa namja dengan julukan _happy virus_ itu sedang menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Oke, katakan apa maumu, aku sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi"celetuk Kai membawa kedua lengannya di depan dada. Bersendekap.

"Begini hyung, tiga hari lagi kita akan melaksanakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan XoXo junior high school bukan?"

"Iya, itu benar. Tunggu, apakah ini menjurus pada pembahasan kondisi Luhan saat ini?"

"Jelas bukan, ini bahkan lebih penting dari persoalan kapten kita. Lagipula Luhan hanya terserang flu biasa jadi sudah dipastikan rusa itu bakal tetap campur tangan dalam pertandingan itu"

"Lalu apa?"

"..."

"Jadi kau hanya memintaku untuk menemanimu membeli pelindung lutut?. Dasar keterlaluan"cecar Kai mendengus keras-keras. Mereka sekarang berada di pusat perlengkapan olahraga, dengan Kai yang tak ada hentinya menggerutu karena merasa di bohongi.

"_Knee pad_ baru untuk dua penjaga gawang kita tepatnya. Youngmin dan Mino sebagai cadangan" Ucap Chanyeol sibuk memilih dan memilah tumpukan _knee pad_ di hadapannya.

"Jangan membuang waktu, semua _kneepad_ terlihat elastis, pilih yang paling mahal saja. kebanyakan itu berkualitas bagus."Saran Kai diangguki cepat oleh Chanyeol, memilih mendengarkan masukan dari kakak Luhan. yah, Chanyeol juga sempat kebingungan memilih _knee pad _dengan berbagai merek yang terdampar luas di hadapannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lain, selain _knee pad_ itu?" Kai bertanya dingin setelah Chanyeol membayar belanjaannya di kasir.

"Sebenarnya ada" Kai mengurungkan niat menghubungi supirnya saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Apa?"Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjalan mendahului Kai. Keluar dari toko.

"Ya, Kalau boleh jujur, membuatmu menemaniku membeli ini bukanlah alasan sebenarnya"Chanyeol menarik turunkan belanjaannya. Membuat Kai dilanda rasa penasaran.

"Jangan bertele-tele Park Chanyeol"

"Oke, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu" Chanyeol merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah _smarphone_ dengan tangan sebelahnya yang bebas, Kai menganga dibuatnya.

"Kau. Memberiku. Itu?, hei apakah aku tak terlihat berasal dari keluarga konglomerat di matamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak" kekeh Chanyeol fokus mengutak-atik _smarphonenya_ sama sekali tak terganggu dengan pertanyaan sarkastik seniornya itu.

Kai diam tak lagi memprotes, jujur saja ia merasa ganjil dengan sikap Chanyeol hari ini. Tidak seperti Chanyeol-sahabat Luhan yang langsung blak-blakan dan _to the point_, Chanyeol yang di depannya seperti dua mata uang yang kini terbalik. Terkesan sedikit misterius

_Drrrt drrrrt drrrt_

Getaran pada _smartphone_nya membuyarkan penilaian Kai tentang Chanyeol, namja berkulit tan itu segera mengusap layar _smartphone_nya dan mendapati nama Chanyeol tertera di bawah _icon_ surat di sana.

"Itu yang ingin aku berikan padamu _Sunbae_, sebuah _multimedia messaging service_"

"Untuk apa kau mengirimiku MMS jika kita masih berada di satu medan yang sama?" Kai mulai memasang wajah bosan, menggantikan raut curiga yang sempat ia layangkan kepada Chanyeol beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau tidak akan tahu jika tidak membukanya"

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi Kai membukanya. Matanya sedikit memicing melihat sebuah potret orang asing di sana. Potret wajah yang Kai akui cukup manis dengan mata super doe yang menjadi daya tarik utamanya.

"Dia Do Kyungsoo, sepupuku. Sama seperti Luhan dia adalah seorang namja. Pindahan dari Jepang, mulai besok dia akan bersekolah di Dean junior high school, di kelas yang sama dengan s_unbae_"Jelas Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu apa hubunganku dengannya?. Dia hanya satu kelas denganku. Dan demi Tuhan seharusnya aku sadar bahwa sejak awal ini bukanlah suatu pembicaraan yang penting"Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar, sungguh apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini selain menguras tenaga serta kesabaran hanya untuk berhadapan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja ada, Kyungsoo hyung belum pernah berpacaran. Ketika aku menunjukkan foto _sunbae_ padanya dia langsung menjerit histeris seperti baru melihat artis, sepertinya _sunbae _masuk dalam kriteria ideal sepupuku, jadi aku berharap kalian bisa cepat akrab atau bahkan lebih dari itu, mungkin."

"Kau gila, untuk apa kau repot-repot melakukan ini padaku?"

Chanyeol tertawa rendah.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu _sunbae_"

"..." Kai terdiam, memandang lekat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol yang berangsur-angsur melenyapkan raut ramah dari wajah tampannya.

"Aku menolong untuk melenyapkan bayangan Xi Luhan dari pikiranmu, Lupakan Luhan. Apakah kau tidak cepat sadar bahwa perasaan khusus pada adikmu itu adalah hal salah. "Desis Chanyeol menyeringai. Kai terbelalak. Seketika membeku di atas kakinya. _**Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, Chanyeol. kenapa bisa?**_

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan Lu?" Luhan terlonjak halus, kemudian menoleh kebelakangan dan mendapati Hyuna-mama tirinya tersenyum ramah sekali.

"Ng...tidak ada apa-apa, cuma itu..nggghh anu Kai ge..itu" Luhan salah tingkah dengan muka super merona, ayolah..bagaimana tidak malu jika mama tirinya mendapati Luhan hanya diam berdiri terpengkur di depan pintu kamar Kai-Kakak yang selama ini bahkan tidak pernah ia sebut namanya. Lalu tiba-tiba seperti orang linglung...ah sudahlah Luhan saja susah menjelaskannya.

"Kai ada di dalam, di jam seperti ini pasti dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah" Kata Hyuna masih dengan nada ramahnya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dalam diam.

"Bagaimana dengan flu mu nak?"

"Aku sudah sembuh, beristirahat semalaman membuat tubuhku kembali segar"

"Syukurlah"

"ng..nde, mungkin besok aku akan kembali bersekolah" Luhan tersenyum kikuk kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Lu mau kemana kamu, nak?bukankah kamu ada perlu dengan gegemu?" Hyuna menghentikan langkah Luhan yang menjauhi kamar Kai.

"Kai ge pasti sedang sibuk jadi, Luhan..."

"Tidak-tidak Kai ge tidak sibuk jika itu menyangkut kamu" Potong Hyuna berjalan mendekati Luhan, menarik lembut tubuh mungil Luhan agar kembali ke tempat semula.

_Knock_

_Knock _

Hyuna mengetuk pintu kamar Kai membuat Luhan berkeringat dingin.

"Mama, bagaimana jika Kai ge benar-benar sedang sibuk dan tidak dapat di gang-"

_Cklek_

"gu?"

Luhan dan Hyuna menoleh hampir bersamaan ke arah dimana pintu kamar Kai terbuka.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Kai datar, raut kelelahan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Hyuna memandang Kai janggal.

"Kai hyung. Bisahkah besok kita berangkat sekolah bersama?"paras kekanakan Luhan memandang Kai penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku, mulai besok aku diharuskan datang lebih awal ke sekolah"Jawab Kai ragu, Luhan mengangguk mengerti. sedikit kecewa.

"Baiklah ku harap lain kali kita bisa berangkat bersama, selamat malam"

"Selamat malam"Kai hanya dapat memandang nanar punggung sempit Luhan yang semakin menjauh, berharap ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuknya dan Luhan.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, nak?"pertanyaan Hyuna menyentak Kai dari keterdiamannya beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya ada ma, tapi Kai belum mempunyai keberanian untuk menceritakannya" Kai menunduk, menghindari tatapan Hyuna.

"Mama akan menunggu hari itu tiba"ucap Hyuna meninggalkan kamar Kai setelah menepuk bahu tegap putranya. Memberikan perhatian di sana.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Luhan baru saja memasuki kamarnya, dan langsung disuguhi suara aneh. Suara yang berasal dari tabrakan suatu benda dengan jendela miliknya.

Luhan berjalan cepat lalu membuka gorden jendelanya.

"Sehun hyung?" Luhan memekik. Mendapati Sehun berada di halaman rumahnya. Mendongak sembari tersenyum tampan pada Luhan.

"Turunlah, ayo bicara"Luhan hendak beranjak namun seketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, kita masih _break_. Bukannya hyung sudah menyetujuinya?"

"Hanya sebentar Lu, Okay?"Tanpa banyak berfikir, Luhan mengangguk semangat, memang sempat terbesit keinginan berpura-pura jual mahal di hadapan Sehun, berusaha menutupi realita bahwa hatinya tengah dilanda gejolak rindu yang dalam, namun tentu Luhan tak akan sanggup melakukannya.

.

_Grep_

"Kau datang, kukira hyung terlalu sibuk bersama noona itu sehingga melupakanku, aku rindu sekali pada hyung"Gumam Luhan memeluk erat pinggang Sehun, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang tunangan.

"Bagaimana ini? Minta _break_ tapi mudah sekali dilanda rasa rindu, bukankah lebih baik tidak perlu melakukannya jika menyiksa"

"Jahat sekali, apa hyung tidak merasakan rindu sedikitpun padaku?"ucap Luhan bergetar.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tentu saja aku merasakan hal yang sama. Karena hyung mencintaimu"Sehun mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan lembut, jika bukan sedang dalam mode cemburu. Mungkin kalimat manis Sehun barusan sudah membuat Luhan merona hebat .

"Kau bohong, aku bahkan masih meragukan ucapanmu, apa maksudnya memanggil noona itu dengan embel-embel sayang!. Hyung mau mempermainkanku ya?!" Seru Luhan tak terima. dia marah, masih sangat marah atas perilaku Sehun. Yang menurut Luhan telah semena-mena mempermainkan hatinya.

"Bukan begitu Lu, aku hanya tengah menjaga perasaannya, empat tahun yang lalu Daeun adalah mantan pacar hyung. Semula Daeun adalah tetangga dan teman sekelasku, dia adalah pacar pertama hyung, tentu saja hyung sangat menyayanginya, Namun kisah kami berubah dengan begitu cepat saat keluarganya memutuskan pindah ke Amerika untuk berkonsentrasi melakukan pengobatan untuk Daeun yang ternyata mengidap kanker otak"

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di sela pinggang Luhan, membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk bersama-sama duduk di rerumputan. Beruntung, di antara amarahnya. Luhan masih dapat menuruti Sehun tanpa perlawanan apapun.

"Saat itu hyung bersikeras untuk mempertahankan hubungan kami namun Daeun begitu keras kepala meninggalkanku. Kami hanya seorang remaja waktu itu, Jadi aku tak bisa menyalahkan perasaan Daeun yang mungkin dapat berubah labil padaku, hubungan kami kandas atas kehendaknya, hyung pada akhirnya mengalah dan melepaskannya, Daeun juga memutus kontak dengan hyung. Berbeda dengan Daeun berbeda pula denganku, hyung tidak dapat menerima keadaan waktu itu. Hyung begitu menyayanginya"

Luhan mencebik, melengos marah. Berusaha melihat sekitar. Mencoba memkode bahwa ia sedang tidak mempedulikan apapun. Seperti ucapan Sehun yang begitu melukai hatinya misalnya.

"Hyung sempat akan bunuh diri dan terpuruk selama berbulan-bulan, sampai Kris dengan gaya sok pintarnya mendaftarkanku ke dalam situs mencari pacar untuk memperbaiki keadaanku, Aku bertemu denganmu. Cinta lain datang dan tumbuh. Itu adalah kau Lu"

"..."Luhan hanya diam, mencoba menekan rasa cemburu yang meledak-ledah dalam hatinya. Apa maksudnya dengan pengakuan sempat akan bunuh diri?. Hell apakah ada yang lebih buruk dari ini?. Oh baiklah, Luhan terlalu dilanda cemburu. Telinganya mendadak tuli sehingga tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sehun untuknya. seperti _Cinta lain datang dan tumbuh. Itu adalah kau Lu._

"Dan pada akhirnya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu hyung mendapatkan informasi bahwa pengobatan yang dijalaninya selama empat tahun ini gagal membawanya sembuh, dia kembali, memutuskan kembali ke Korea Selatan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sini, menemui hyung dan menyatakan bahwa perasaan selama empat tahun pada hyung tak pernah berubah, tentu saja hyung sulit untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya padanya"

"Lalu kenapa hyung tidak secepatnya jujur kepadaku, jadi tidak akan pernah terjadi kesalapahaman di antara kita, tentang mengakuiku sebagai sepupumu, tak mengindahkan kehadiraku, dan berani menunjukkan kemesraan yang menjijikkan di depanku!"Cecar Luhan panas. Luhan sudah terlalu muak di permainkan Sehun.

"Hyung sedang kalut Lu, maaf ini semua salah hyung apakah kamu bersedia untuk memaafkannya?"

"Apakah harus?!, setelah menorehkan banyak luka kepadaku?!apakah hyung masih pantas mendapatkannya?"Gigi Luhan bergemeletuk, ini adalah benteng terakhir miliknya sebelum genangan air mata di pelupuknya terjun menghancurkannya. Luhan menekan sekuat tenaga tangisnya. Berusaha tak terlihat lemah di depan Sehun. Luhan bukan pengemis cinta. Sehun tidak berhak menghancurkannya seperti ini.

"Lu. Jangan seperti ini, kita saling mencintai, bisa-"

"Sudah cukup! Seharusnya hyung-hmnggg"Bibir Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dengan tegas, tak lupa membawa tubuh mungil itu terlentang di atas rerumputan dengan tubuh Sehun di atasnya, keduanya berciuman lama, sampai Sehun memutusnya-untuk memberi ruang Luhan bernafas. Hati Luhan tiba-tiba mendingin. Seketika rangkaian kalimat cercaannya seolah menguap ke udara. Tak berbekas.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah Lu, tidak akan terjadi, karena hanya kau yang kucintai, dan akan menjadi pendampingku kelak. Kutekankan sekali lagi Lu, Aku sudah mencintaimu dengan begitu dalam, dan hyung tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan begitu mudah"Sehun menatap mata jernih Luhan dalam, menyalurkan keyakinan terkuat di sana, hingga mata yang semula menampakkan sorot permusuhan memudar, perlahan. hingga hilang tertelan pantulan kejujuran mata Sehun. Seketika Luhan tersadar dari kecemburuan semunya. pancaran mata Sehun serupa dengan pancaran matanya. pancaran mata saling mencintai.

"A- Aku juga mencintaimu hyung, maafkan aku sempat bertindak egois bahkan di saat hyung menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku. walaupun terasa pahit, sebenarnya ini lah yang membuatku merasa begitu lega" ucap Luhan tersenyum dengan berlinang air mata. Air mata kelegaan. pada Akhirnya cintalah yang berbicara.

"Lu"Panggil Sehun seraya menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi empuk Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Hyung sangat sadar bahwa kau adalah yang utama bagiku, jadi jangan pernah berfikir lagi bahwa kau adalah yang kedua,_ break_ bukanlah jalan keluar Lu"

"Sehun hyung aku hm-"Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika bibir Sehun kambali menyapa halus bibirnya, _innocent kiss_.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sisiku, aku bisa saja kelihangan semua orang tetapi tidak denganmu Lu"

"_Sehun hyung"_

"_Luhan"_

* * *

"Nah seperti itulah kronologi bagaimana kami bisa kembali berbaikan"Tutur Luhan pada akhirnya. Setelah bercerita panjang lebar tentang kejadian yang ia alami semalam bersama Sehun. Dengan kilapan penuh binar pada Chanyeol yang sudah beberapa kali menguap lebar di hadapannya.

"Biar kutebak, untuk sesi terakhir saling memanggil nama itu adalah hasil karangamu sendiri, bukan?"Goda Chanyeol, menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon oak belakang sekolah .Tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat berdua.

"Ish, kamu ini tidak pernah dengar istilah _bumbu cerita_ ya?, dasar perusak suasana"Gerutu Luhan menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Sesekali memungut beberapa ranting dan daun yang tersebar di sekitar mereka. Untuk kemudian di lemparkannya tepat ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, jadi bisa kau ceritakan akhir sebenarnya dari drama romantis ini?. Biar kutebak Xi Luhan pasti langsung saja meminta jatah setelah mendengar kalimat tunangannya yang tak lebih dari sekedar rayuan itu. " Luhan segera beranjak memukul kelas kepala Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Dasar pervert.

"Aww ini sakit"

"Ups, maaf tanganku tadi tergelincir"Kekeh Luhan meniup kepalan tangannya.

"Jadi begitu ya, rasa nyeri di kepala yang ku dapatkan dari tangamu itu adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan?"

"Tepat sekali"Jawab Luhan dengan tatapan sok polosnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya di udara. Menghela nafas singkat."Baiklah aku yang akan mengalah di sini"Luhan menghadiahi kalimatnya dengan tersenyum menang. Puas sekali.

"Aku hanya tidak sanggup _merusak _kebahagianmu _sekarang_"Luhan mengerjap menatap Chanyeol seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di antara kalimat itu. Namun detik kemudian dia menghendikkan bahu. Setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol sekaligus untuk menghilangkan rasa janggal di hatinya.

"Bagaimana jika kita merayakan ini, moment di mana semua masalahmu sedikit banyak berkurang kadarnya"Tawar Chanyeol.

"Hmm. Boleh juga, hari ini Sehun hyung tak bisa menjemputku"

"Kenapa?"

"Selain sibuk kuliah dia juga masih menyiapkan mental untuk memberi tahu noona itu, jadi dapat di pastikan dia masih akan ada di sana untuk menemaninya"

"Baiklah. Sepulang sekolah okay?"Ajak Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan kecil Luhan erat. Membawanya berdiri. Kemudian menariknya lembut. Mensejajarkan langkah mereka di sana.

"Okay"

"Kyungsoo-shii" Kai yang dari awal mengamati Luhan dan Chanyeol di balik balkon lantai tiga menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Kau sudah menyelesaikan makananmu ya? Kai-shii." ujar Kyungsoo gelagapan, saat Kai balik menatap ke arahnya. Tak mengindahkan Kyungsoo yang ternyata telah memandanginya bahkan sebelum ia menoleh, Kai malah mendekatkan wajah rupawannya tepat arah wajah Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah muda. _Ck _Kai sedang tidak dalam mode peka seperti yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mendeteksi perubahan hati Luhan.

"Kyungsoo-shii, maaf jika ini mengganggu, apakah aku boleh meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Me-me-m, apa?minta apa?iya..iya..ce-cepat katakan"Kyungsoo mengangguk ribut, wajahnya yang merona kini tambah memekat merah. Warna wajah Kyungsoo sekarang sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan tomat matang.

Masih dengan tatapan tenangnya Kai berucap"Bisahkah kau menceritakan bagaimana kepribadian dari Park Chanyeol yang kau kenal selama ini?"

Namja yang terlalu mudah mengubah tawa konyol menjadi sebuah seringai mengitimidasi lalu membalikkannya kembali . Tentu begitu mengerikan jika dilihat dari segi manapun.

Benar, Kai merasa harus mengetahui sesuatu tentang Park Chanyeol. **lebih jauh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

TBC~

* * *

Halo ellfa di sini.

Yup, semua pasti jadi tahu kalau Chanyeol yang akan jadi orang ketiga secara resmi. Selain sehat lahir (?), dia juga tidak terhalang apapun seperti*tunjuk Kai*yang jelas-jelas saudara Luhan. Apalagi semula Kai adalah sepupu Luhan yang kini jadi kakak tiri*jelas tidak memungkinkan jadi orang ke tiga. ( Chanlu!Saya sudah memunculkan **warning** itu di sinopsis)

Untuk masa Lalu Daeun sama Sehun tidak saya jadikan _flashback_*saya juga gak suka. Penjelasan dari Sehun sendiri tentang hubungan masa lalunya dengan Daeun. Saya anggap cukup.

Jadi pembalasan buat Sehun bakal benar-benar terjadi untuk chapter 9. Tapi tidak janji akan saya beri berapa kadarnya. Bisa full satu chapter lalu menunggu penyelesaian di chapter berikutnya. Bisa saja konflik berserta solusi terselesaikan hanya dalam satu chapter.

**Big Thanks untuk semua review kalian my readers~***saya selalu merasa bersemangat. Kalian yang terbaik.^^

.

.

* * *

.

**Salam cinta dari Ellfa**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**1\. Umur Luhan itu 11 tahun, kok udah masuk SMP?**

_-Ini karena saya terinspirasi oleh diri sendiri, umur saya waktu kelas 1 smp atau kelas 7 adalah 11 tahun. jadi waktu kuliah umur saya setara sama temen aksel, bahkan ada dua temen sekelas saya yang 98 line* itu mah parah.-saya semester 3 sekarang. Tapi saya bukan jebolan aksel cuma rada kecepetan sekolah aja._

_-Adik saya yang paling bungsu bahkan lebih parah lagi. Dia kelahiran 2007 dan sekarang sudah berada di kelas 5 sekolah dasar. Kalau sekarang mungkin gak diboleh masukin anak yang belum berumur 7 tahun ke SD*itu peraturan baru daerah saya sekarang. ^^_

**2\. Kok Luhan tiba-tiba bisa cerita ke Chanyeol? Kecepetan thor.**

_Saya juga baru nyadar pas baca ulang hahahaha._

**3\. Luhan kok masih di Dean? Bukannya udah SMP ya?**

_Luhan masih sekolah di lembaga yang sama , Dean dan XOXO adalah sekolah yang mempunyai sistem eskalator, Dean(tempat Luhan sekolah) dan XOXO(tempat sehun dulu bersekolah) satu naungan. Hanya saja Dean sekolah khusus laki-laki sedangkan XOXO sekolah umum yang juga ada yeoja nya ^^._

_**4\. Emang JHS sama SMP itu gabung?, sama gak SMP sama JHS itu?**_

_Iyalah sayang JHS itu nama gaulnya SMP, jhs_ = _junior high school_ / _SMP_ (Sekolah menengah pertama), sama kan?.^^

**5\. Updatenya jangan lama-lama?**

_Sebenernya saya juga gak mau seperti itu. Mohon do'anya._

_._

_._

* * *

n/a:_ Waktu Jhs anggap saja Chanyeol setinggi telinga Sehun, Sedangkan Luhan hampir sepundak Sehun ^^_

_.  
_

_._

_._

* * *

**.**

"Kapten! Oper ke sini"Minhyun berteriak saat ia berhasil menghindar dari _blocking_ musuh. Luhan memandang sekilas sebelum mengoper tajam. Diterima mulus oleh Minhyun dan..

Drak

_Goal!_

Semua penonton di tribun pendukung Dean junior High School bersorak heboh.

_priiiiiiiiiiit_

Itu adalah adalah peluit terakhir penanda pertandingan telah usai. Kedudukan 5:1 untuk Dean vs XoXo. Dean JHS menang mutlak.

"Yeeeey"Minhyun berteriak lalu mambuka kaos sepakbolanya, mulai melakukan tarian selebrasi. Luhan hanya tertawa terpingkal di sampingnya-karena melihat tarian amburadul Minhyun malah diikuti anggota yang lain. Bahkan para senior sejenak melupakan imej bangsawannya dan ikut menari lepas. Membuat para suporrter sekolah umum XoXo yang bergenre yeoja memekik heboh-ber fangirl melihat 11 namja rupawan menggila. Melupakan fakta ayah mereka yang keseluruhan adalah orang penting Korea bakal jantungan melihat tingkah barbaric anaknya.

_Hub_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~"Luhan memekik kaget saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Tanpa kesulitan berarti, menempatkan Luhan di atas kepalanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!?berhenti nanti aku jatuh" Luhan berteriak ngeri. Kwangmin dan Jimin memainkan setiap kaki Luhan yang berada di bahu Chanyeol.

"Kami hanya gemas, kakimu itu kurus dan pendek seperti wanita tapi kenapa sangat jago menggiring bola, benar-benar" Goda Kwangmin, tersenyum nakal. Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya. Benar-benar merasa terhina.

"Kan bukan aku yang memasukkan bola tapi Minhyun, dia juga kurus kakinya juga bagus" Elak Luhan. berniat mencari teman untuk di bully.

"Tapi aku tidak pendek, lagi pula hanya itu satu poin yang bisa kudapat, dan sisanya Kapten semua yang melakukan" Elak Minhyun, diangguki anggota yang lain. Benar-benar kompak memojokkan Luhan.

"Yak" Luhan menggeram. Menjambak rambut merah Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan.

"Awww, hei berhenti menggodanya! Aku kesakitan di sini" Adu Chanyeol sembari meringis kesakitan.

"Yeollie turunkan. Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka" Luhan mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Kwangmin dan Minhyun.

"Oh, jangan diturunkan Yeol!, biarkan Kapten tetap berteriak seperti wanita" sergah Jimin, membuat Luhan semakin memekik kesal.

"PARK JIMIN!"Benar kata Jimin. Entah di sadari atau tidak oleh Luhan. namja rusa itu benar-benar berteriak seperti wanita.

"Yeol turunkan kapten, kita akan segera berjabat tangan dengan pemain XoXo"Ucap Kai datar.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol mengalah, segera berjongkok untuk memudahkan Luhan beranjak dari tas tubuhnya.

"Mati aku!" Gumam Kwangmin, Minhyun, dan Jimin bersamaan.

.

.

"Luhan" Luhan menoleh. Menghentikan kegitan berbincang dengan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Luhan sumringah. Berjalan mendekati Sehun yang bersandar di pintu mobil.

"Baru saja, siapa dia?"Luhan mengerjap baru sadar kalau lengan Chanyeol masih melingkar di pundaknya. Luhan mendelik. Buru-buru melepas lengan Chanyeol darinya.

"Dia sahabatku Park Chanyeol, Yeollie kenalkan dia Sehun hyung" seperti sudah sama-sama bersepakat, mereka berdua hanya saling menunduk tanpa berjabat tangan. Luhan mengerjap memandang keduanya bergantian.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Sehun hyung, Luhan sering menceritakan anda padaku, jadi saat berkenalan seperti ini. aku tidak merasa asing sama sekali"

"Luhan sering membericarakanku?. Sebagai tunangan Luhan aku senang mendengarnya. Luhan bahkan selalu mengingatku walau ia tengah bersama lelaki lain"Chanyeol tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan sinis Sehun. Luhan sontak menyadari sesuatu, Sehun tidak menyukai Chanyeol, tapi mengapa? Ini bahkan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Sehyun hyung adalah orang yang percaya diri ternyata" Nilai Chanyeol blak-blakan.

"Hyung, Chanye-"Luhan hendak menjelaskan namun ucapannya terpotong oleh Sehun.

"Chanyeol-shii, tidak sopan jika kamu langsung memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung pada saat kita baru saja bertemu, jujur saja ini menggangguku" kata Sehun dingin, Sehun benar-benar tak berniat menutupi rasa ketidaksukaannya pada Chanyeol. Mata Luhan membesar, Chanyeol jadi balik memandang Sehun tak suka.

"Sebenarnya seberapa tahu Sehun-shii. Tentang Luhan?"pertanyaan Chanyeol-yang menurut Sehun retoris membuatnya sempat tersenyum mengejek beberapa detik. Luhan hanya diam menonton, tidak berani menyela apapun, Luhan menganggap Chanyeol hanya sedang mengetes kesungguhan Sehun padanya atas dasar masalah rumit Sehun dengannya-yang sempat membuatnya hilang diri beberapa hari ini.

"Tentu saja sedalam yang Luhan mengenal tentang dirinya sendiri"Jawab Sehun mantap, Chanyeol mengangguk sejenak, terlihat mengalah, dan itu malah membuat Sehun semakin tidak puas.

"Dan kau. sejauh mana mengenal Luhan?"Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum. Mengangkat wajahnya santai, menatap langsung manik Sehun, sambil berkata...

" aku adalah sahabatnya, aku bahkan akan menjadi pendamping yang terbaik jika diperlukan, kami telah lama berbagi suka dan duka terlebih lagi rahasia sejak kecil, aku mengenal Luhan melebihi Luhan mengenal dirinya sendiri"

.

.

* * *

**Nine.**

**Title: I can't live without you.**

**Genre: Romance,Hurt, Drama,YAOI**

**Cast: Xiao Lu aka Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris, Huang Zi Tao , KIM Jongin aka KAI, Park Chanyeol and other.**

**Desclaime: Hunhan hanyalah milik Tuhan yang maha Esa**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

"Dia hanya sahabatku, hyung"Jawab Luhan mulai kesal. Ini kelima kalinya Sehun bertanya hubungan Chanyeol dengannya. Tentu saja Luhan risih karena merasa dicurigai. Merasa tidak di percaya oleh Sehun.

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya. Gurat kecemburuan begitu ketara di wajah Sehun. Luhan jadi semakin merengut melihatnya.

"Kalian terlalu dekat, siapa saja bisa salah sangka mengartikan hubungan kalian"

"Bisahkah kita membicarakan yang lain?. Chanyeol hanya sahabat dan kami sama-sama di _club _sepakbola, hyung tahu aku ada pertandingan persahabatan dengan Xoxo hari ini, kami menang dan..."

"Aku melihatmu di tribun"Ucap Sehun tetap memandang lurus ke arah jalanan.

"Apa?"Luhan terlonjak dari duduknya, memandang Sehun tak percaya, berarti sejak awal Sehun telah melihat gerak-geriknya bersama Chanyeol.

"Kau dan Chanyeol memang terlalu dekat, _skincontact_ kalian di luar batas Lu"Sehun berbicara dengan nada memperingatkan yang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Ucapan Sehun terdengar lebih seperti ancaman di telinganya.

"Percayalah padaku Hyung"Kata Luhan lemah, memilih menunduk dan meremas kain celananya.

"Tergantung"Jawab Sehun dingin, Luhan hanya termagu di tempat.

"Hyung tidak mampir dulu" Tawar Luhan sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Setelah mereka berada di pintu gerbang keluarga Xi.

"Maaf tapi aku akan menjaga Daeun hari ini" Ucap Sehun tetap memandang lurus. Luhan mengigit bibir.

"Hyung kapan kau akan memberitahukan hubungan kita!, semakin hyung berbohong maka akan semakin membuat noona itu terluka"Luhan berteriak memandang Sehun penuh kesedihan.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa Daeun begitu lemah untuk mengetahui fakta sebenarnya. Jangan egois Lu"Dalih Sehun membuat Luhan memandang tak percaya padanya.

"Kau yang egois Oh Sehun!" Teriak Luhan putus asa. Menutup pintu mobil Sehun kasar. Lalu berlari kencang memasuki rumahnya. Sehun menghela nafas pelan, menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Sehun merasa sudah menjelaskan semua duduk permasalahannya pada Luhan. Agar tidak terjadi kesalahfahaman. namun Sehun belum menyadari Luhan butuh lebih dari itu. Luhan butuh tindakan nyata. Dan Sehun sama sekali belum membuktikan apapun.

.

.

* * *

"Lu, apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol memasuki halaman belakang rumah Luhan, mendapati Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu di atas ayunan.

"Yeollie hiks" Luhan berlari memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, hangat tubuh Chanyeol membuat Luhan merasa nyaman menumpahkan segala gunda di hatinya.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, kau benar-benar membuatku jantungan, menghubungiku dengan menangis meraung-raung seperti itu"Ucap Chanyeol lembut, mendudukkan diri satu ayunan bersama Luhan-yang memang muat untuk tiga sampai dua orang.

"Hiks, Sehun hyung tidak mau melepaskan wanita itu Yeol hiks, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"Luhan bercerita dengan terbata-bata, memeluk Chayeol dari samping semakin erat.

"Bukankah berarti tunanganmu itu tidak mencintaimu sepenuhnya?"Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Luhan melepas paksa rengkuhan keduanya, menatap Chanyeol pedih.

"I-itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan Yeol?" Bibir mungil Luhan melengkung ke bawah, air matanya pun telah mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Luhan, apa kau sudah dibutakan oleh cinta? Dia jelas-jelas telah mempermainkanmu"Chanyeol menyentil dahi Luhan lembut. Luhan menatap horor wajah tenang Chanyeol, benarkah Sehun berbuat seperti itu padanya?Apa benar Sehun sudah tak mencintainya lagi?Apa benar hanya dia saja yang berharap di sini?, Luhan menggeleng ribut mengusir beberapa ekspetasi kejam yang menghujam kepala kecilnya, ini bohong kan?semua ini hanya mimipi kan?.

"TIDAK!HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Chanyeol terperanjat kecil, terkejut melihat reaksi Luhan. Chanyeol bergerak cepat mengangkat tubuh kecil itu di pangkuannya, meletakkan wajah penuh air mata dan ingus Luhan di bahunya. Mengelus surai coklat itu penuh sayang.

"Ssss,Lu tenanglah! ini hanya pendapatku saja, jadi jangan diambil hati oke?"Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Luhan-menenangkan, tak lupa menggoyang-goyangkan badannya membuat tubuh luhan bergoyang pula di dalam dekapannya, Lihatlah, Chanyeol sekarang terlihat seperti pengganti eomma Luhan.

"Tenang telingamu!hiks.., Bagaimana jika...hiks.. itu benar-benar terjadi?" Luhan menangis, namun tak sekeras sebelumnya, merengek dengan memukul-mukul ringan dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menggantikannya" Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara berat.

"Tidak mau!hiks hiks" Sahut Luhan yang masih menunduk, mengelap air mata dan ingus menggunakan kemeja merah yang tengah dikenakan Chanyeol, sama sekali tak menyadari aura Chanyeol yang telah berubah serius.

"Sehun hyung mempunyai senyum menawan sedangkan kau mempunyai senyum bodoh, Sehun mirip bintang film Hollywood sedangkan kau..." Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat Chanyeol meraih dagu lancip Luhan agar manatap balik matanya, Luhan memandang mata tajam Chanyeol, seketika terbelalak menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada sahabat nya itu. Wajah serius Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghipnotisnya.

"Apakah aku kurang tampan untukmu, aku seperti Yoda atau Dobi begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa diiringi senyum bodoh seperti biasa, Wajah tampan Chanyeol terlihat begitu datar. Luhan terkejut, tangisannya jadi berhenti.

Luhan cepat-cepat menggeleng, sebelumnya ia hanya tengah bercanda membandingkan antara Sehun dan Chanyeol, tentu saja Chanyeol itu 1000 % persen berwajah tampan dengan jumlah fans uke bahkan wanita di luar Dean JHS yang terhitung sangat banyak, Chanyeol adalah seorang Chaebol terkaya, Karena ia adalah satu-satunya penerus semua aset kekayaan keluarga Park, Chanyeol anak tunggal. Jadi sekali lagi ditegaskan, jawaban Luhan sebelumnya hanya HOAX semata.

"Ma-maafkan aku, hatiku sedang kacau sekarang" Luhan memandang Chanyeol ragu, air muka serius Chanyeol belum juga meluntur membuat Luhan bergidik dibuatnya.

"Yeollie~" Luhan merengek takut, ini membuat Chanyeol sedikit-demi sedikit melunak.

_**Grep**_

"Kau memang yang paling bisa membolak-balikkan hatiku Lu" Ucap Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Luhan kembali, Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Xi Luhan memang yang terbaik" Puji Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama, Chanyeol berhasil mengubah suasana hati Luhan yang semula bersedih, Luhan berhasil membuat Chanyeol semakin mendekat padanya, Chanyeol dan Luhan-keduanya telah berhasil membuat Oh Sehun yang tengah berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu halaman menggeram marah.

.

* * *

_**TBC~**_

_._

_._

_Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, tugas Kuliah hampir membuat saya jarang tidur._

_Dan sekarang presentasi kelompok telah usai, saya akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk update kembali..._

_._

_._

_Sorry for typo(s)_

_Maaf karena pendek._

_Terima kasih untuk review semangat kalian_

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Salam cinta Ellfa_

_._

_Mind to review?_


End file.
